Finally
by NoLabel
Summary: The jewel is finally complete, after a fierce battle with Naraku. Now that their search is done, what will happen to the jewel and what will the gang do now? Wait, what's this? Naraku's spirit? And Midoriko! Rated PG13 for future mild violence and se
1. The Search Is Over, A New Problem Arises

Author's Note: I have NO clue why I decided to even start another fic, but. I just had some major inspiration, thanks to my good friend, GIN. I tried not to steal your idea, GIN, but... If I did, just tell me and I'll delete this story and come up with another idea. Anyways, the summary of this story is this: The jewel is finally complete, after a fierce battle with Naraku. Now that their search is done, what will the gang do now?  
I will need a little help with creating this story. If I don't get at least five reviews for this first chapter, I will not continue this fic. And you won't find out what I had in store! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM the most eeeeevil creature ever to plague this pathetic planet! Just kidding! =^-^= Heheheh... Anyway, here's my newest fic, Finally.  
  
Finally  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Search Is Over, A New Problem Arises  
  
"Naraku..." Inuyasha growled deeply. "Give it up. You'll never defeat me. Either you give us your shards, or I destroy you and you give up your shards anyway." He placed the Tetsusaiga above Naraku's neck, slightly piercing the skin.  
Naraku smirked, closing his eyes. "Heheheh... Give up to a lowly hanyou like you... Heheheh... I'd never disgrace myself by performing such a feat." He opened his eyes, which were glowing a bright red. They lost their color in less time than it would've taken for him to blink. His head rolled away, the smirk still painted on his pale face, trailing bluish- black blood on its way.  
'I warned him,' Inuyasha thought. Soon, Naraku's body disappeared, along with his severed head, revealing about thirty to forty small, pink jewel shards. He turned around and saw his companions standing behind him.  
Miroku had placed his prayer beads back around his hand, blocking off his Wind Tunnel. Sango was holding her hiraikotsu behind her, ready to strike, Kirara at her side. Shippou was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was holding a bow and arrow, waiting to release the arrow. Kouga seemed to be nowhere in sight, but Inuyasha picked up his scent. He was about thirty yards to the west.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Come over here, please?"  
She obliged and looked down behind Inuyasha. "Wow, I never knew he had that many shards!" she said as she bent over and picked them up, purifying each with her touch. "I'm really surprised that we were able to kill him." After all of the shards were collected, they started to glow intensely. "What's happening now?!"  
As Kagome's shard around her neck started to lift, so did the bag full of the shards retrieved from Naraku. The necklace broke and the bag burst, pieces of fabric flying in every direction. Everyone except Kagome covered their eyes to the bright light. When Inuyasha dared to squint one of his eyes open, he saw Kagome, with a blank look on her face, being lifted up into the air, her hands reaching for the fusing jewel.  
"Kagome, don't!" he tried to shout, but for some reason, his voice was caught in his throat. 'What is she doing?!' he thought.  
There was a sudden flash, and no longer was Kagome standing in front of the group of travelers, but the priestess, Midoriko, the woman from whom the jewel first appeared.  
"Where is Kagome? What have you done with her?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Kagome? The young reincarnation? She is me. When she touched the jewel, it reacted to her purifying power and turned her body into mine. Her mind and my own have fused, as well as our bodies." Midoriko stood still to let Kagome's friends take in everything about her. She did indeed look different from when they saw her in the cave, stuck in the stone. Her hair was not the same style or length. It matched Kagome's almost to a T. Her outfit was very strange, to say the least. It was a short kimono, the same color as her old one, but it was in the style of Kagome's school uniform. Her face had some features that reflected Kagome's. Her eyes were big, bright, and brown, and her jaw line was almost exactly the same.  
"But... Why isn't she the same? Why isn't she just her and you are inside her?" Shippou asked, very confused.  
"That I cannot answer. For even though I am a wise miko, I do not know all the answers to the mysteries of this earth." Midoriko started to walk up to Inuyasha and whispered so low that only he could hear it. Her voice was not that of the mature woman in front of him, but that of his crush, Kagome. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I never knew this would happen. I had no idea what was going on. Midoriko and I are talking things through, and I'm trying to convince her to try and separate so we each have a body."  
Inuyasha looked into the priestess' eyes and saw the familiar glow that Kagome's always had. "Kagome, is there even a way?" he whispered quietly.  
"Yes, I'm sure of it. But, if it doesn't work, there's something I must tell you. Inuyasha... I... I love you." She leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. As soon as their lips met, she pulled back so as not to arouse suspicion. It would have worked if Inuyasha hadn't blushed and started to quiver.  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said, walking up to the hanyou. "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing." Inuyasha looked into Midoriko's eyes, trying to find Kagome in them. "So, Midoriko, should we go find the elderly priestess, Kaede?"  
Midoriko, who's voice had returned, nodded. "Let's go."  
As she passed, Inuyasha looked once again into her eyes. There was confusion, as if there were a battle going on inside her head. 'She and Kagome are discussing how to defuse. I think Kaede might be able to help-' Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short by a sudden cracking sound, followed by a thud. He whipped around to see Miroku on the ground, a huge bump in the top of his head. He looked up at Sango, who was flushed with fury, her huge bone boomerang over her head.  
"What? He was up to his old tricks again!" she exclaimed, pointing to Midoriko's retreating back.  
Inuyasha shook his head and continued to follow the priestess. 'When will that pervert ever learn..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Teaser: "But Midoriko, please! I have a family back home! They're going to be worried about me!" Kagome was on her knees, begging the miko.  
"I have to think about it, Kagome. Just give me time. Let us wait until we get to Kaede's hut to start discussing this." Midoriko turned her back to Kagome, sat on her knees, and began chanting.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Whachya think? Good start? I hope so. Sorry if it seemed short. Trust me, Midoriko and Kagome will separate, but I have to put a few chapters between the fusing and defusing! Anyway, like I said before, FIVE reviews, or this fic is no more! Ja matte ne!  
  
~*~*An-G Ehm*~*~ (a.k.a. Angie) 


	2. The Discussion Begins

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I think I like the Dog Brothers, so I'm gonna ask Rumiko Takahashi if I can borrow either one or both of them... =^-^= Heheheh.  
  
UP: It's official! I got the required amount of reviews to continue! Actually, I got over the requested amount! I got SEVEN! Wowza! Lol. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I had a MAJOR writer's block for a few weeks, and now I'm ready to get things started. Now, don't get mad at me, but... I'm gonna change this fic from Inu/Kag to Sess/Kag. I just read a REALLY good fic by Striking Falcon, and as I have said to her in my many reviews on her trilogy, Unexpected Allies (which I highly recommend, even if you don't like Sess/Kag fics), (acts like she's a Baptist preacher) she has restored my faith in Sess/Kag fics and I want to try out my skills at writing them. So, sorry for all you Inu/Kag fans... Oh, and SF? Sorry if I took your idea about me and the Inu-cast talking like your fics show. JunowhadImean? Lol. Well-  
  
Inuyasha: (offstage) Where do you get off?  
  
UP: What? *looks around, really confused*  
  
Inuyasha: (walking across stage toward UP) Where do you get off taking Kagome away from me and giving her to that bastard?!  
  
Kagome: Actually, I think it's a good idea. I mean, she has been writing a lot of Inu/Kag fics, and I think it's time for a change.  
  
Inuyasha: You little stinkin' whore!  
  
UP: HEY! Watch your mouth, young hanyou! *drags out a frying pan the size of a 54" television and whacks Inu-chan over the head* That'll teach ya. (walks offstage, frying pan in hand, whistling a happy tune, leaving an unconscious Inu-chan and a rolling Kagome)  
  
Sango: (pokes her head out to see what the noise it about) Figures. Well, since Kagome and Inuyasha are unable to present the next chapter to you, I will. Now showing, Chapter Two of Finally.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Discussion Begins  
  
As the group walked along, Miroku leaned over to Sango and whispered in her ear, "How do you suppose this happened?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "I'm not a scholar, and I don't really have a theory. I guess it was the jewel's reaction to Kagome's purifying powers. After all, she was a powerful miko, in both her previous and present lives."  
  
Inuyasha had overheard all this talk and got a little annoyed. "You talk as if she's not even here. Are you two so blind that you can't see Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?" the monk and demon exterminator said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome is right there, walking in front of you. Can't you see at least a little of Kagome inside that priestess?"  
  
Grinning, Miroku said, "Of course I can-OUCH! Sango, what was that for?!"  
  
Swinging her hiraikotsu back over her shoulder, Sango replied, "You were at it again." Then she added under her breath as she swept past him, "Hentai..."  
  
"Eh-heh, she wants me," Miroku said, rubbing the huge bump on his head.  
  
"Oh, yeah, really wants you," Inuyasha said sarcastically. He fell behind the group to keep any attacks from getting past him. Instinctively, he patted the Tetsusaiga, which rested against his left hip. 'All those memories,' he thought. 'I hope that, even if she's still in Midoriko after this is all said and done, Kagome remembers them. I know I won't ever forget everything that's happened between us.' He touched his lips thoughtfully, remembering what Kagome had said. '"Inuyasha, I... I love you."' Her words echoed in the depths of his mind, her face, before she had transformed into Midoriko, plastered in front of his mind's eye, her name painted on his lips. 'Gods, I miss her.'  
  
~*~*Back in the Palace of the Western Lands*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his study, looking over his deals with the other taiyoukai of Japan. One of them, Chimene, proposed a small trade. Part of his lands for a few of her slaves. 'Feh,' he thought to himself, 'why would I need more servants?' He threw the deal in the flames of his fireplace and took out a piece of parchment. "No deal," he said as he wrote it down. He called for his messenger, handed the paper to him, and dismissed the servant.  
  
As the slave opened the door, Sesshoumaru's military leader, Hitakou, barged in the room. She ran to the front of her lord's desk and bowed low. "Forgive me, Sire, but I have urgent news."  
  
"Yes, General Hitakou?"  
  
"There is a disturbance in the center of the land. A new miko has risen, and she's very powerful, my Lord." She bowed her head and waited for his orders.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a while and asked, "What might this woman's name be?"  
  
Again, Hitakou bowed. "I'm not sure, Sire. The information we received was very vague, and not much was provided. I'm very sorry, Sir."  
  
Sesshoumaru dismissed Hitakou and continued to look over his deals. 'A new miko? Could she be more powerful than Inuyasha's two wenches?' He shook his head. 'I should not think about such things. I have more important matters at hand.' Picking up another piece of parchment, he wrote "No deal" again and looked at his next contract.  
  
~*~*Back to Midoriko*~*~  
  
"But Midoriko, please! I have a family back home! They're going to be worried about me!" Kagome was on her knees, begging the miko.  
  
"I have to think about it, Kagome. Just give me time. Let us wait until we get to Kaede's hut to start discussing this." Midoriko turned her back to Kagome, sat on her knees, and began chanting.  
  
Kagome sat and fumed. 'How can she just sit there and chant? What do they mean, anyway? At any rate, she'd better be chanting a separation spell or something like that. I can't stand this room.' She looked around for the fiftieth time and surveyed her surroundings. It was dark, the room seemed never ending, and the walls, or what seemed to be walls, were a deep purple, the same color as Inuyasha's eyes when he was human. 'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought wistfully. 'I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. You told me not to, but I acted like a little kid and did the exact opposite. Why did I touch the jewel? Why couldn't I just leave it be?'  
  
"Because you were unable to."  
  
"What?" Kagome's thoughts had been interrupted by Midoriko's words. "What did you say?"  
  
"You were unable to resist the jewel because it is a part of you, in a way. My theory is that you are a distant descendant of mine. Either that, or this Kikyou that you think of was. But..." Midoriko's voice trailed off as she went back to chanting. She stopped momentarily to say, "And please, try not to think too much. You're thoughts are very loud in here, and it's meddling with my spells."  
  
"EXCUSE YOU!" Kagome shouted as she stood up. "Where do you get off telling me to be quiet? What are you talking about? What are you chanting about anyway?"  
  
"Kagome, settle down. I'm going through a series of spells that can speed up the process of separation. And if you want to get out of here and have your body back, I suggest you stop whining and control your temper and thoughts. Either that, or you can walk away to think and be angry."  
  
"Good! I will!" Kagome began walking away from Midoriko when she said something that stopped Kagome dead in her tracks.  
  
"It will slow down the separation, though."  
  
"Damn it," Kagome muttered.  
  
"And you call yourself a priestess with your language? Maybe, while we're here, I can teach you how to talk and act like a true miko."  
  
"Whatever," Kagome hissed. 'I just can't wait till I get outta here.'  
  
"I heard that." ***********************************************************************  
  
UP: Hey, everyone! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this little chappy. And don't forget, this is going to be a Sess/Kag fic. *ducks flying weapons (knives, bullets, etc)* Damn, people! Relax! There'll be a little more Inu/Kag stuff, but it's going to turn out to be Sess/Kag, all right?  
  
Inuyasha: Gee, they seem to have the right idea about what to do with you, UP. *picks up Tetsusaiga and hurls it at UP* Try that on for size!  
  
UP: Damn you, Dog Boy. *sprouts fangs and claws of a neko-youkai and eyes turn from brown to green* Hahahaha! Bet you didn't know I was a Nekoyasha, did you, Inu-chan?  
  
Sesshoumaru: All right, you two. * steps up between UP and Inu-chan* No more. Sword smith, where are you?  
  
Totosai: (strutting across stage) Right here! What do you need, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Sess: * picks up Tetsusaiga* I need for you to destroy the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!  
  
UP: Inu-chan, I'm sure he's just joking. You're joking, aren't you Sesshy- sama?  
  
Sess: (grinning) And if I am not? (starts creeping towards UP)  
  
UP: (starts backing away, giggling nervously) Uh... Kagome, can you take care of the preview please? I really need someone to do it.  
  
Sess: Oh, someone will do it, all right.  
  
UP: (screaming and running away from Sesshy-sama, said demon hot on her trail) Hurry, Kagome! Do it quick!  
  
Inuyasha: What about me? Can't I do it?  
  
UP: I DON'T CARE, JUST HURRY UP AND SAY THE PREVIEW AND RECOMMENDATIONS! THEN HELP ME GET SESSHOUMARU OFF ME SO I CAN RESPOND TO THE REVIEWS!  
  
Kagome: Don't worry, UP! I'll-OOF!  
  
Inuyasha: No, I'm gonna do it! (elbows Kagome's stomach again)  
  
Kagome: No, I am! (elbows Inuyasha's stomach)  
  
UP: GOD DAMMIT! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE DO THE FRIGGIN' STUFF ALREADY?!  
  
Sango: Well, looks like it's up to me again. Here's the previews and-HEY! (dodges a light from the rafters) Watch where you're throwin' that stuff! Like I was saying, here's the previews and the recommendation. (walks over to UP and Sess)  
  
Preview for Chapter Three, A Surprise Visit:  
  
"Where is Kagome? What have ye done? And who is yon girl?" Kaede demanded of the travelers  
  
"This is Kagome, but she is inside the priestess, Midoriko," Miroku explained.  
  
"Midoriko? The legendary Midoriko?" Kaede gasped with big eyes.  
  
----------------------------------- Recommendation ------------------------- ------------------  
  
Unexpected Allies, the Trilogy, by Striking Falcon  
  
It's an awesome story with three parts. She's currently on the second part of the trilogy, and like I said before, it's a Sess/Kag fic that led me to writing a Sess/Kag fic. And there'll be more on the way. Oops, got sidetracked. Anyway, Kagome has another fight with Inu-chan and is kidnapped by Sesshoumaru. His reason for this heinous crime? Something precious to him was stolen, and he needs her to get it back. It's an awesome fic, and if there were ratings for it, they'd probably be extremely high! Check it out!  
  
UP: All right, I'm back. We finally got Sesshoumaru off of me. Now I can answer your reviews! ^-^  
  
E. Marie- Thanks! I really appreciate what you said! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Hiraikotsu Slinger- Thanks, Rici! I hope you liked this chappy! Tell me what you think of the Sess/Kag idea!  
  
Foxy Kitsune- Thanks! Sorry to disappoint you with the change, but it won't be for a while! So, eat up when it comes to the Inu/Kag stuff!  
  
Jaded-Shrew- Oh, you're mad at Inu for the entire Kikyou thing? Well, heheheh, you're gonna be pissed at either me or Inu for what happens between them later in the story. And thanks for all the praise! ^-^  
  
jess- Thanks for the review! I am happy to say that I can continue this fic. How do you like the idea for changing the pairings?  
  
Little Birdie- Thanks for the praise! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
nicole- Thanks! It would've been sooo cool for you to have written four more reviews, but it wasn't necessary! I hope it's okay with you that this is gonna be a Sess/Kag fic!  
  
Kagome12- You were right, I got my five reviews in no time! And concerning the Midoriko-merging-with-Kagome thing, I couldn't really come up with anything for when she touched the Shikon no Tama, so I just placed Midoriko in it! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
UP: That's it for now! I'll try and post within the next two weeks, but it'll be tough because school starts on the nineteenth, and I'm also going white-water rafting on the fourteenth. So, sorry if it comes late! Ja matte ne, everyone! 


	3. Meet the Miko

{Disclaimer: Ya don't know? *sigh* Check out Chapters One or Two.}  
  
UPP: Okay, I'm back, and I've changed my Pen Name... Again. Well, anywayz, I hope you guys really enjoyed last chapter. And I hope that I do well in this one, too!  
  
Inu-chan: UPP, you never do good in your chapters...  
  
UPP: Kagome, would you like to do the honors? *glares at Inu-chan*  
  
Kagome: Why, certainly! InuYasha...  
  
Inu-chan: Oh, sh*t.  
  
Kagome: Sit.  
  
*thump*  
  
Inu-chan: @_@  
  
UPP: Anywayz, I have a lot of pics that I've drawn, and if anyone wants any, just put in your email address and what kind of pic you want to see, and I'll either draw it or send it. Right now, I don't have any Shippou or Kouga pics but I'm planning on drawing some VERY soon. Also, only a few are in color, but that's only because I can NEVER get the color for their skin right!  
  
Jaken: That's because your family's too stinkin' poor to get you any decent supplies!  
  
UPP: *sprouts fangs and claws of a full Inu Youkai, not royal, mind you, and ears point, clothes change from white spaghetti-strap tank top and flannel pants to light green gi and dark blue hakamas* What was that, you mean, stupid little toad?!  
  
Jaken: N-n-n-n-nothing, U-U-UPP!  
  
UPP: Know what? I don't care. You need to die anywayz. *grins evilly* (runs up to Jaken, but is stopped by...can you guess?)  
  
Sesshoumaru: UPP, just calm down. Besides, you know that he's my servant, so it is my duty to punish him as I see fit.  
  
UPP: (pouts) Fine... but... Can I get a little input on it? (walks over to Sesshoumaru and whispers in his ear) How about that?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Sure, why not?  
  
UPP: Well, we'll wait until after the chapter to proceed with Jaken's punishment. Anywayz, this is the third chapter of Finally!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Meet the Miko  
  
As they continued to walk, they journeyed through many villages, whose inhabitants pointed and stared at the strange group passing by. Most were puzzled by the young maiden who dressed so disrespectfully. InuYasha started to get annoyed, so Kagoriko (I mixed their names) stopped by a seamstress's home and requested a suitable kimono. Unfortunately, the only thing the woman had was a warrior's ensemble. When Kagoriko tried it on, it fit perfectly, even if it was a little snug. It had a light blue gi beneath a white chest plate with a kanji on it that read "Guardian", and dark green pants that resembled Sesshoumaru's with a black waist wrap. The gi fit tightly around the bust, and the pants hugged Kagoriko's hips, accentuating her curves.  
Inuyasha had to say, she looked wonderful as a warrior. He just hoped that Kagome would look as good in it. He had a feeling that when the two mikos separated, Midoriko would have her own clothes.  
After paying for the clothing, the travelers continued towards Lady Kaede's village. Every now and then they'd run into a small demon, very few possessing jewel shards. When they finally reached the village, they entered the hut, only to be pounded with questions.  
"Where is Kagome? What have ye done? And who is yon girl?" Kaede demanded of the group.  
"This is Kagome, but she is inside the priestess, Midoriko," Miroku explained.  
"Midoriko? The legendary Midoriko?" Kaede gasped with big eyes. She immediately bowed before Kagoriko and said, "I am honored by your presence, milady."  
"...It's okay..." Kagoriko said, her voice that of Kagome. When Kaede didn't rise, Kagoriko added, "Please, stand?" She smiled when Kaede obeyed. "Now, Kaede," Kagoriko started, her voice a mix of Midoriko's and Kagome's (think Gotenks if you're familiar with DBZ), "we want to know if you know of any spells that could speed up or completely finish the process of separation."  
"Separation?" Kaede asked, confusion obvious in her eyes.  
"Yes, separation." Kagoriko began to explain what happened when Kagome touched the completing jewel. When she finished, she waited for Kaede to respond.  
"Tis a strange story, aye. And a complicated one. We'll need a little time to figure out the cure for this predicament. Until then, Kagoriko, I suggest you keep up your training and become even stronger, thus making the two souls within you stronger so that when and if they separate, each shall be even more powerful."  
Kagoriko nodded and looked into the fire, her eyes glazing over in deep thought.  
  
*~*In Kagoriko's Mind*~*  
  
"If we don't separate soon, what will happen, Midoriko?" Kagome asked, watching through some sort of window that showed what their body was doing.  
"I'm not sure, Kagome. It may take a few days, maybe weeks, before we are two separate bodies and souls. But I am afraid that if we do not defuse soon, we may end up like this permanently."  
"Oh, man..." Kagome stood up and thought about how much she missed archery. Suddenly, a bow and a quiver of arrows appeared in front of her, hanging in the air. 'How'd that get there?'  
'It developed because you yearned for it,' a feminine voice called from the room.  
"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked Midoriko.  
"Hear what?"  
'She cannot hear me, Kagome Higurashi. I am only speaking to you, in your mind.'  
'Who are you?' Kagome thought, sitting down.  
'I am the spirit that connects you and Midoriko. Go on. Grab the bow and quiver.'  
Kagome did as she was told, standing and picking the items from their invisible perches. She put the quiver over her shoulder and held the bow by the wrapped section. 'Now what?'  
'Shoot it.'  
She shrugged and lifted the bow. Grabbing an arrow, she drew it back and released it, watching it soar through the air, over Midoriko, concealed in the purifying miko light. Kagome watched until it was no longer in sight. 'Wow! How did I do that?'  
'Your body is training, and when you train in here while your body is out there, it makes all of your powers, strengths, and skills increase immensely.'  
"Whoa..." Kagome mumbled to herself.  
"What is it?"  
"Did you see that?"  
"Yes, did you shoot it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I must say, I am impressed, but what did you say 'Whoa' about?"  
"Well..." Kagome began reciting what the spirit had told her. 'Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask. What's your name?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
UPP: Hey, how'd ya like that chapter? Pretty good, ne?  
  
InuYasha: If crappy is your opinion of good, then yeah.  
  
UPP: Kagome...  
  
Kagome: Sit.  
  
*thump*  
  
InuYasha: @_@ Not again!  
  
UPP: Anywayz, I hope you're happy with it. I actually got to post it today! I'm so proud of myself! I love viernes! By the way, that's Spanish for Friday. But getting around that, I'd like to let you in on the previews, recommendations, and responses.  
  
PREVIEW: My Kagome  
  
Okay, I don't know how I'm gonna put this all together so I'll give ya a summary. Kagoriko is training both mind and body and InuYasha sits back and watches. When trouble stirs up in the village, Kagoriko proves herself a worthy warrior.  
  
RECOMMENDATION: A Kitsune's Revenge, by Hiraikotsu Slinger, story id: 1384600  
  
This is a story that's sad in the beginning, but has an interesting change of character. Kagome was killed fifty years ago, and since then, Shippou and InuYasha have been training their butts off to avenge her. It's a good read, and she's been thinking of deleting it since it hasn't been getting the reviews it deserves.  
  
*Review Responses*  
  
Hiraikotsu Slinger: Hey, Rici! Can you believe you're the only one who reviewed chapter two?! Anywayz, thanks for the praise, and I hope you liked this chappy.  
  
Sora Moto: Even though you didn't review chapter two, I'll still respond to what you put in for my update. Thanks for the advice. Unfortunately, our school's very strict on what we do on the computers. But, THANKFULLY, my parents decided not to get rid of the Internet, so... ^-^ Isallgood! Lol, I hope you enjoyed my story so far.  
  
Lady Kaiba: I take it you like Yu-Gi-Oh? I do too, sorta. It's pretty good. Anywayz, the Internet provider that I'm using now and NetZero are the same price, so it really wouldn't matter. But thanks for the advice anywayz! I feel so loved! (Wait a minute. Maybe their just trying to keep me writing... Nah, they love me!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
UPP: Well, that's it for now! Check my bio to see when the next chapter of Finally will be posted. Ja ne! 


	4. My Kagome

{Disclaimer: Check out Chapter One. Why? JUST DO IT!}

UPP: Hey, everyone! I'm back, and I think I look pretty goo-(looks down at nice black pants, which happen to be EXTREMELY furry) -_-* Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: Yeah?

UPP: Could you come over here, please? Oh, and while you're at it, get Inuyasha as well.

Sesshoumaru: Um... Okay, Unique. (grabs Inu-chan and drags him over to UPP)

UPP: (points at her pants) DID _EITHER_ OF YOU SLEEP ON MY PANTS?!

Inu Bros.: No, it was **him**. (points at each other)

UPP: *sigh* Whatever. (turns to audience) Well, I guess I'll have to introduce you guys to the next chapter with some **really** fuzzy pants. (insert glare at Inu Bros. here) Welcome to another chapter of Finally. (runs back to dressing room to change clothes)

Chapter Four

My Kagome

Inuyasha sat in the tree watching Kagoriko practice her archery. 'Kagome,' he thought, 'what's happened to you?' His eyes followed as Kagoriko shot a sacred arrow at the target, the arrow enveloped in pinkish-purple light. He watched again and again as Kagoriko shot more arrows. 'What happened to you? ......'

****************************************************

Kagome jumped slightly in her meditation. She looked around then, timidly, stood up and walked over to a preoccupied Midoriko. "Uh... can I ask you something?" Midoriko nodded. "Ano... is it possible to travel from mind to mind or something like that?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... I have a strange feeling that someone is thinking of me. And I'm **pretty** sure I know who. So-"

"So you want to go see what this person is thinking about you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Midoriko smirked. "I just do. Well, all you have to do is concentrate _very_ hard. Then, you'll end up in their thoughts and you can talk to their subconscious. That, after all, is where most emotions and thoughts lie."

Kagome nodded. "Arigato." She sat back down and thought with all her might. 'I want to be with Inuyasha! I want to speak to him!' Suddenly, she felt an invisible force wrap around her waist and lift her, spiraling, into the air. At first, it was slow, but as she went higher, it began to speed up. 'I think I'm gonna be sick!' Then, she burst out into the outside world and flew towards the hanyou that was settled in the tree. (A/N: Okay, think of fog. That's what Kagome would look like, only **_MUCH_** more transparent.) She stopped right in front of his face and stared into his eyes. He blinked once and she suddenly found herself in a forest. 'Wow. This sure is different from **my** mind.' She walked around and surveyed her surroundings, recognizing it to be Inuyasha's Forest. When she walked up to the Sacred Tree, she looked up and found Inuyasha sitting in a low branch, staring into space. "Inu...yasha?"

Inuyasha jumped and looked around. "Ka..._Kagome_?! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Kagome blushed slightly. "I... I came to see you."

"Huh?"

"Well, you know that Midoriko and I have fused bodies and minds, right? Well, Midoriko revealed to me that I could travel from mind to mind. Okay, my subconscious can, but same difference."

"Whoa. This is like, surreal!"

"I know..." After a short pause, Kagome said, "Inuyasha? Were you thinking about me just a few seconds ago?"

Inuyasha suddenly blushed a shade slightly lighter than his haori and turned his face. "N-no, why?! Why would I think about you? You know that all that's ever on my mind is either the jewel shards or yo-, ahem, yeah, the jewel shards!"

Kagome's face darkened. 'So, he can't admit that he was thinking of me? I can see right through his little "act".'

"**What** did you say?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Uh... nothing!" She grinned sheepishly.

Inuyasha jumped down and stood in front of her. Grabbing her upper arms, Inuyasha's eyes bore into Kagome's with a fiery intensity. "Kagome, tell me. _What did you say_?"

Kagome looked down. "I wondered why..." She suddenly looked up. "....I forget what I said!"

Inuyasha continued to gaze into her eyes. 'She's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Why hadn't I noticed before?'

"I don't know, you tell me!"

Inuyasha faltered. "W-wh-what?!"

"I don't know why you hadn't noticed my eyes before."

"How did you know that I said that?!"

Kagome sat down and motioned for Inuyasha to do the same. "Whatever we think is projected as if we say it. So it's worthless to try and keep secrets. I figured _that_ out the hard way."

Inuyasha just sat there, staring at Kagome. He was captured in her beauty as she gazed at the forest around them. She finally noticed Inuyasha's golden inu eyes and turned her own body towards his.

"**_What_**?!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pinned her to the ground, him on top of her. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?! What are yo-!" Kagome was cut off by a pair of hungry youkai lips. 'Inuyasha, what are you doing?!'

'Something I couldn't do in public.'

Kagome's eyes shot open as Inuyasha's slid open slowly. 'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought in a pleading sort of voice.

The lips separated and Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes again. "Yeah?"

"I... I'm not ready... not yet, anyway."

"Don't worry," he said as he lowered his mouth to her delicate neck. 'I wasn't intending to go that far.' As he thought this, he moved his mouth over her collarbones and to the other side of her neck. He licked up the sides of her cheeks and pressed his mouth against hers again. How he wished he could do this with his real body, out in the world. But all of their friends would see, and they'd tease him ruthlessly. At least Kikyou was out of the picture. She had disintegrated after a few months, leaving him with the knowledge that they were never meant to be.

"It's about damn _time_ you learned that."

Inuyasha smirked against her cheek. 'I know.' Suddenly, Kagome's body started to jerk. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know! Maybe Midoriko is trying to call me back. I'm sorry, Inuyasha." And with this, Kagome's body disappeared, leaving nothing but a cloud of pinkish-purple smoke.

'Damn.'

********************************************************

"Midoriko, what is it?!" Kagome said as soon as she arrived in her own body.

"We're under attack."

"WHAT?! What's 'we'?" Kagome created a bow and a quiver of arrows and ran to Midoriko's side.

"We as in the village. Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded and looked out of some sort of window. 'This is it. The chance to prove myself.'

********************************************************

"Inuyasha! Kagoriko! Where are you?!" Miroku called from inside the village. He slammed his staff into a demon bug's head, taking it out of the fight. 'One down, five hundred to go,' he thought sarcastically.

"Miroku! Look out!" Kagoriko shouted as she drew an arrow and released it before another bug took the houshi's head. The insect burst in a flash of pinkish-purple light. She drew three more bows and shot them at insect youkai that were attacking the villagers.

It took at least three hours to destroy a majority of the insect demons, but there were still some left, and almost everyone had received injuries, especially Inuyasha. He tried to lift the Tetsusaiga, but it slipped as his hand involuntarily released it. 'Damn,' he thought, 'now what?' His left arm was broken and his right was losing blood, and fast. He couldn't use either one to do his "Iron Raber Soul Stealer" attack, and the loss of blood was making his movement sluggish compared to the bugs. He was also concerned about turning into an almost full youkai. 'I'm done for,' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut as the last bug came up to him.

"**_Inuyasha_**!" a voice cried out as an arrow came flying towards him. "Don't move!"

He opened his eyes to see Kagoriko staring intently at the arrow. It was heading for the youkai that was threatening to take his life, and he did as he was told. Standing still, he let the demon come closer to him. Right before the demon sliced off Inuyasha's head, it was hit with the arrow and, like so many before him, disappeared in a haze of, surprisingly enough, blue and green. 'What could have been so different about that youkai to cause it to dissipate in those colors?' he thought. 'Maybe it wasn't the bug. Maybe it was... Kagoriko?' He looked at the said miko and saw a determined look set in the young girl's face.

Kagoriko's face relaxed as she saw Inuyasha, unharmed, and with a weak smile, she walked over to him. "Inuyasha," she asked, her voice that of Kagome's, "are you alright?"

Inuyasha nodded then gasped as Kagoriko hugged him lightly and cried. "I was so afraid that I was gonna hit you!" she sobbed.

"Kag-Kagome... please, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UPP: Heheh, I loved this chapter. I hope it's all right that I put a lime in it. If it's not, too freakin' bad!

Sesshoumaru: Now, you said this was going to be a Sess/Kag fic, but I haven't even showed up around Kagome in this fic. What's up with that?!

UPP: Settle down, Sesshoumaru! I was just gonna get to you in the next chapter!

Inuyasha: Hmph. It'd be better if he _didn_'_t_ get Kagome. She's too good for him...

Sesshoumaru: If I'm not good enough for her, then you're sure as _hell_ not good enough.

Inuyasha: Why you... (growls and attempts to pounce Sesshoumaru)

UPP: Hey, hey, **_hey_**! Now, you two (pushes Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru apart) **_CHILL OUT!!!_**

Inu Bros.: (covers ears) Damn, woman! Do you _have_ to scream that loud?!

UPP: If it'll get you two to stop bickering, then YES! Anywayz, here's the preview, recommendation, and review responses.

PREVIEW: Chapter Five, And The Two Shall Meet

Okay, this chapter is when, due to persistance from Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai and the miko meet. But, there's a surprise waiting there for him... I bet you guys can figure it out. Anywayz, like always, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get into a fight over that DAMNED SWORD, and Kagoriko is there to break it up. But something unexpected happens when she steps between the two brothers. What happens?! (dun, dun, dunnnnn!!! lol, sorry, couldn't resist)

RECOMMENDATION: Two Weeks, by Jax4, Story ID: 81292455

Okay, I haven't actually read this, but I've read part of it, and it's pretty damn good! Anywayz, Kagome has two weeks to live, and Inuyasha wants to make it the best two weeks she's ever had... I think... Just check it out. But I'm warning you, it has 56 actual chapters. I've gotten many recommendations for it, and I haven't really had the time to read it. But I plan to! Just check it out!

RESPONSES:

Unfortunately, no one has reviewed for the actual chapter, so there will be no responses for this chapter. Gomen nasai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UPP: Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope it was good! I'm not very good at fight scenes, at least I don't think. And you can tell because I kinda skipped three hours into the fighting.

Sesshoumaru: Had you continued, you probably would have ended up with a much longer chapter. And plus, some people just can't handle the blood and guts.... You know, the gore?

UPP: Yeah, I know.... Chickens... Oh, just kidding! Actually, I'm the real chicken. I can walk _and_ sound like a chicken. _I can even growl like one!_ Now tell me, am I weird or what?

Inuyasha: Or what's a good question.

UPP: Grrrrrrrrrrr.... (pounces Inuyasha and uses inu youkai claws to scratch Inuyasha's chest)

Inuyasha: What the hell?!

UPP: Heheh, bet you didn't know... I'm an inu youkai. Not royal, mind you, but even more important.

Inu-tachi: What?!

UPP: (transforms into a miko-inu-youkai [PS, I have a picture of this, so if you want me to, I can send it to you! ^_^], eyes turn from brown to bright green, hair stays the same, fingernails extend to slightly shorter nails than Sesshoumaru, clothes change to lime green gi and navy hakamas) I am a priestess dog demon.

Kagome: Cool! Now I'm not the only miko around here! ^_^

Miroku: Wow! o_~ Hey, UPP, what do you say to-

UPP: Spare me, would ya? Anywayz, you're with Sango, not me. Don't you remember?

Miroku: How could I forget? (walks over to Sango and whispers in her ear) Okay?

Sango: All right. (she and the houshi walk off stage)

UPP: Hmmmm... Anywayz, this is your handy dandy pocket authoress, signing off.


	5. And The Two Shall Meet

NL: Hey, everyone! It's UniquePyroPunk here. Due to some... how should I say it... BITCHING out by someone who I associate with at school, I've changed all of my stuff from UniquePyroPunk to NoLabel. That way, she can't chew me out for "lying about [myself]". Anywayz, I've started a poll on another of my fics, and I would love it if you guys could join in.

Frosty (This is one of my friends. Frosty is her nickname): So, NL, still haven't gotten over it?

NL: Well, sorta. I mean, that was **_REALLY_** low to use _your_ screen name to bitch me out for something.

Frosty: Yeah, well... Who was it again?

NL: Luna and Raven (Luna's sorta my friend, and Raven's one of my bitter enemies. They're both girls.)

Frosty: Oh, yeah. Well, like I keep sayin', I'm not gettin' into it.

NL: I understand. Don't worry about it. Glad you came, though!

Frosty: Denada! No problem!

NL: Anywayz, this is another chapter of Finally, and.... oops, I forget what it's supposed- Nope! I remembered! Lol, I'm havin' major brain freezes today. School, social life, and the possibility of getting my FIRST BOYFRIEND is cloggin' my mind. Today and yesterday (Monday and Tuesday), my "might-soon-to-be" boyfriend sat at our table for the first and second time! It freaked me out the first day, so I was sitting kinda hunched up. Of course, it didn't help that I was sitting by him. But today, when I sat down, beside him again, I was kinda looser, ya know? I wasn't as nervous because I'd talked to my bestest guy friend, Jon. Anywayz, as more people came to the table, we ended up separated, but I was okay with that. What made me both upset, angry, and confused was when he was talkin' and he glanced at me twice. And by glance, I mean, GLANCE! Just a flicker in my direction. Of course, it didn't help when FROSTY told him that I liked him! (glares at friend) *me* '_'-------'C.C' *Frosty*

Frosty: Hehehe! ^-^

NL: -_-* Okay, well, now you guys know about my private life! Lol, jk! Actually, school and church are pretty much my life right now. I've got pretty much nothing but homework and the Lord. Okay, like I said, this is another chapter of Finally, and it's about... well, I'll let you find out. =^-^= I'm so evil. Hehehehe...^o_~^ Anywayz... HEY! I just realized! That looks like Inu-ears instead of horns!!! Lol, okay, I'm done. Here's the chapter you've all waited for. (pulls off banana peel that was thrown on along with other items)

Chapter Five

And The Two Shall Meet

The villagers had started repairs that afternoon and worked until the last rays of the sinking sun disappeared. By then, the homes were partially standing, so they had a little bit of shelter. The gang sat in a clearing close to the Sacred Tree and gathered close to the fire. Kagoriko was staring into the fire with her arms wrapped around her legs. Inuyasha looked over and recognized this.

'Kagome used to do that a lot,' Inuyasha thought. He really missed her. But he was afraid to do anything around everyone else. He considered himself lucky because earlier, when he held Kagoriko when she was crying, no one was around. And now, everyone, including Kouga _and_ Kaede, was sitting there, thinking or staring into space.

Miroku had fallen asleep with his back against the trunk of a tree, his staff sitting upright in his arms with the end in between his legs. Sango was laying on her side staring at the fire with Kirara curled up in her arms. Shippou was sitting by Kagome, looking towards the sky. Kouga, like Inuyasha, was on a branch with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, but he was alert. Kaede had borrowed Kagome's sleeping bag and was sleeping comfortably.

'I wonder how long it will take for them to separate,' Shippou thought. He wasn't the only soul thinking that.

'What's keeping them?! Why haven't they separated?' Sango pondered, frustrated. 'I mean, they're both miko! Wouldn't they know of a quicker way to-. Wait. Kagome's _just_ learning to be a miko. So, that probably is slowing down the process...'

'Wow, Kagome's really changed,' Kouga mused. 'She's got some great features now. Not that she didn't have any before, but...' (A/N: Honestly! Doesn't he think about anything else besides KAGOME?!)

Kagoriko, however, wasn't thinking about this. She was wondering why she felt the strangest aura heading in their direction. She knew she should have recognized it, but it felt so... foreign.

************************************************************************

Sesshoumaru followed his hanyou brother's scent to a certain village. 'She's been here... but who _is_ "she"?' Sesshoumaru had all-of-a-sudden picked up a new scent, but it was peculiarly familiar. His messengers had received more information about this new miko, and he had decided to set off after her. But, before he went to find her, he had to find his... he hated to say this.... **_brother_** and get what was rightfully his: the Tetsusaiga.

He flew past the villagers and into the forest. He came to a halt, the dust lightly flying as he slightly skidded across the grass. 'It's time... little _brother_. Time to give up your precious Tetsusaiga, and time for you to die by _my_ hands while you are in your transformed state.'

************************************************************************

Kouga's eyes flew open as he heard grass move and a very light chuckle. "Inuyasha," he spat, "be ready."

Inuyasha grunted in response. He smelled it, too. His brother. 'Probably here for my sword. No **_way_** is he gettin' it. I'll **die** before he touches it again.' And he was prepared to do it. If it meant protecting his friends. But he remembered what happened one time he transformed, remembered what he saw as he came back to his regular self. The bodies... Just the memory about made him sick. And he still smelled barely of the human blood that stained his hands so long ago. He never wanted that to happen again... It was too traumatic for him. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he launched himself from the branch and in front of the group. Miroku woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Inuyasha... what's wrong?" he asked groggily. He stopped wiping the sleep from his eyes and stood up, staff at the ready. He glanced over at Sango and Kagoriko, both with their most handy weapons, waiting to attack. His eyes jerked forward as a figure stepped into the firelight.

"So, Sesshoumaru, you decided to show your girlish face here?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Always with the insults... It gets old, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stepped forward and drew his Toukijin. 'I will slay this half-breed, with no hesitation.' He started to move but was held back when he caught the scent again. 'It's.... it's _her_!' He slowed to a stop and sniffed again. When his nose caught the precise direction from which the scent was coming from, his eyes followed to... "And who might you be, priestess?"

"Who, me?" Kagoriko asked.

"No, the taijiya behind you. Yes, you. State your name."

"Umm.. which one? There's Midoriko, Kagoriko, and Kagome."

That got him. 'Kagome?! _That's_ Kagome?! Boy, has she sure changed! But, at least in my opinion, not for the better...' When he didn't say anything, Kagoriko got impatient.

"What?!" she shouted as he continued to stare at her. It creeped her out. She walked up in front of the taiyoukai and slapped him... hard. His face turned back, and he had the look of pure shock. 'Oh, Kami! What have I done?!'

{NL: Well, I thought about being cruel and not keep going, but... due to the fact that I would probably be pummelled, I decided to continue.

Sesshoumaru: Good, then GET GOING!!!}

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on his cheek then brought it back in front of his face as if he was expecting to see blood. 'She just... She just... Wow...' He looked up at Kagoriko's face, which was painted with horror.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru! Really!! I'm so sorry!!! Gomen!" And with that, she flung herself down at his feet and started mumbling.

Sesshoumaru watched with mild amusement as he picked up bits and pieces of Kagoriko's rambling. 'She must really be afraid that I'm going to hurt her. Like I would hurt a woman like her! Even if she is human.' Sesshoumaru placed the Toukijin back by his hip and kneeled down, much to everyone's surprise. He heard Kagoriko gasp as he grasped her chin and brought her face up to look into his. She shuddered and tried to free herself of his hand, but was unable to. After an awkward silence, Sesshoumaru released his hold on Kagoriko's chin and stood up. "Follow me, miko."

As Kagoriko stood up, Inuyasha ran up to her. "You're not gonna go with him, are you, Kagoriko?" he whispered fiercely. Kagoriko looked at him as if to say, 'What choice do I have?' and proceeded after the taiyoukai. "Kagoriko!" He looked at his older brother and growled. "Sesshoumaru! You'll pay for this!!" And with that, he drew his Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru drew the Toukijin. As they charged one another, Kagoriko stepped in.

"No! Wait! You can't do thi-!" She was suddenly cut off by a blade slicing her in half.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NL: MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! I'm _so_ evil! ^-^ (grows akuma horns)

Reviewers: YOU B*TCH!!! (tosses assortment of fruit, vegetables, meat, and weapons)

NL: (cowers behind Sesshoumaru) Hey! Don't blame me! It's not **my** fault! Okay, yeah, it is, but...

Sesshoumaru: NL, I think we'd better get you outta here. Miroku, will you take care of the rest?

Miroku: Sure.

NL: Thanks, Sesshoumaru-sama! (is scooped up and run off by Sesshoumaru)

Miroku: Okay, she's gone, you can stop pummelling us. (flying objects cease) Thanks. Anyways, here's the preview, recommendation, and review responses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PREVIEW: Chapter Six, The Defusing

This is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for!! And no, this will NOT be the end. Now, you're all probably wondering why I stopped the chapter where I did? It was so I could continue with **_this_** upcoming chapter! No, neither miko dies, but there is a significance of being sliced in half. Just keep watchin' for the next chapter and you'll find out.

RECOMMENDATION: The Red Card, by Sorena, story ID: 81198876

This fic ROCKS!! It's really good, and a sugoi read. Here's her summary. "AU: Kagome, a not-so-rich girl attends a prestigious private school, where she meets Y4, the most popular and handsome group on campus. Nobody EVER messes with them, so what'll happen when Kagome does? InuKag Chapter 18 UP!" Check it out!!!

REVIEW RESPONSES

HiraikotsuSlinger: Can you believe that you're the only one who reviewed for my last chapter!!!!!!!! I"M SO SAD!!!!!! I'm not gettin as much reviews as I wish. But that's okay, because that means that people don't wanna read this, so I probably won't post anymore... Well, thanks for the review! And I already explained to you about the bolds, italics and underlines, so... And thanks for the info on Two Weeks. Ja ne!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NL: Well, the place is empty, so I'm safe to come out on stage. I had to take some Ibuprofen, though... Eh heh...

Inuyasha: Why?

NL: (falls anime style)

Kagome: Ano, Inuyasha? Not a topic to talk about around girls.

Inuyasha: ...Why?

All the girls (NL, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Hitakou): (falls anime style, NL jumps up) JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!!!!! (storms off)

Inuyasha: What the hell was _her_ problem? (Miroku whispers in ear) OOOOOOOHHHH!! I see!

Everyone: (falls anime style)

Hitakou: Is he always this thick?

Sesshoumaru: Usually.

Kagome: Anyways, well, we hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next! For now, we're gonna take care of NL for the rest of the... week... a-**_HEM_**! Laterz!


	6. The Defusion

NL: Hey, everyone! What's up? I'm back and ready to type up the next chapter of Finally!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (dryly) Woo-hoo... yeah, go NL...  
  
NL: What's your problem?!  
  
Inuyasha: (turns away from NL) ...Nothing...  
  
NL: (sweetly) Inu-chan?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah?  
  
NL: (walks over to Inuyasha and turns him around) What's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh...  
  
NL: (kisses his cheek) Cheer up. I know it's tough losing Kagome to your brother, who happens to be MIA right now... (glares around the stage) But it's okay. You get Kagome in a lot of other fics, so don't worry about it! (kisses cheek again)  
  
Inuyasha: Well, yeah, alright.  
  
NL: Anywayz, sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. Been extremely busy with Show Choir and all that. So sorry again. Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Oh, and I didn't go with that loser. He's a pothead. (bastard!)  
  
*Last Time*  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You'll pay for this!!" And with that, he drew his Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru drew the Toukijin. As they charged one another, Kagoriko stepped in. "No! Wait! You can't do thi-!" She was suddenly cut off by a blade slicing her in half.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Defusing  
  
Kagoriko's face went blank for a moment as the Toukijin was retracted. 'What... what happened?'  
Sesshoumaru's normally pale face went ghostly white. 'Wh-... what have I done?!' His eyes grew wide as a bright, blinding faded pink light flashed in front of the group. 'What's going on?!' When the illumination grew in intensity, Sesshoumaru shielded his eyes until the light dissipated. When he lowered his arm, no longer stood just one woman. Both were recognized by Inuyasha and the others, but Sesshoumaru only cared about one. 'Ka...Kagome!'  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru whispered at the same time. They looked at each other, and together went towards the young woman. Of course, Sesshoumaru got there first, and with a graceful sweep, gathered Kagome bridal-style and took to the sky, his younger half-demon brother attempting to reach them. 'Maybe next time, Inuya-...!!!' Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome slipping from his grip. He hadn't noticed that Kagome was trying to get away from him, and he hadn't heard her screaming at him.  
"Let me go, you fucking jerk! What the hell are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN!!" With this, Kagome gave a huge kick and freed herself from the taiyoukai's hold. That's when she realized gravity wasn't exactly on her side. As she fell, she looked down to see Inuyasha jumping up to meet her. They came together gracefully with Kagome wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha grabbing her by the waist. "Thanks, Inuyasha."  
"No problem, Kagome." They floated down like a couple of doves to the ground. The pair looked up to see a red-eyed Sesshoumaru turn and fly to the west, to his castle. Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he caught the slight scent of salt water. Was Sesshoumaru... No, he couldn't have been... Was he crying?  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome had noticed Inuyasha went into deep thought and figured it was about Sesshoumaru.  
"Nothing, let's just go to sleep."  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, everyone had woken up feeling slightly anxious yet refreshed. As Kagome looked around, she noticed that Midoriko and Inuyasha were gone. 'Now, where could they have gone?' She heard a giggle come from the forest and followed the sound. She came upon a stream and saw Midoriko bathing in it with...  
"INUYASHA?!?!"  
Inuyasha and Midoriko turned to see Kagome standing about twenty feet away from them with fists clenched and tears brimming in her eyes. They looked at each other and realized they'd been caught.  
"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha started.  
"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! HOW COULD YOU?!" As Kagome whipped around to walk back to camp, a single tear fell from her eye and landed in the spot she's just previously occupied.  
When Kagome had gotten back to the group, they noticed she was unusually quiet for what they'd just heard. Shippou bounded over and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Onii-san? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing..." Kagome set Shippou on the ground, picked up her pack, and walked away.  
"Kagome-chan, where are you going?" Sango asked.  
"I dunno... Somewhere..."  
"But, Kagome, wait!" Miroku tried to run after her, but his shoulder was grabbed by Sango. "Sango, what are you doing?"  
"Let her go. She needs to be alone."  
  
*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru had found a clearing not too far away from his brother and the rest of the hanyou's friends. He tried to sleep, tried to dream about a certain woman that was only yards away. It was no use. When he fell asleep, he'd only had a blank scene playing in front of his eyelids.  
Now, Sesshoumaru just sat in a tree, his left leg bent, his right hanging down from the branch. What was it about that human that fascinated him so?! This was one question that he would have to investigate further to find the answer.  
His ear perked up as he heard an awful sound resounding through the forest. He listened to the words as he tried to ignore the headache building.  
  
"Sometimes, I need to remember just to breathe. Sometimes, I need you to stay away from me! Sometimes, I'm in disbelief, I didn't know Somehow, I need you to go!  
  
Don't stay! Forget our memories, forget our possibilities. What you were changing me into, just give me myself back and Don't stay! Forget our memories, forget our possibilities. Take all your faithlessness with you, just give me myself back and Don't stay!  
  
Sometimes, I feel like I trusted you too well. Sometimes, I just feel like screaming at myself! Sometimes, I'm in disbelief, I didn't know Somehow, I need to be alone!"  
'Who would listen to such music?!' He sniffed the air and found that oh-so-familiar scent. 'Why would she listen to that? What's plaguing her? I smell sadness and anger...' With this, Sesshoumaru leapt from his perch to find the woman that was haunting his consciousness.  
  
"I don't need you anymore! I don't want to be ignored! I don't need one more day Of you wasting me away! With no apology!"  
  
Sesshoumaru found his quarry underneath a blossoming sakura tree with her eyes closed and some strange contraption over her ears and in her hands. He crept up slowly and inspected the weird device. The music obviously came from whatever was on her ears and the cord must have been a connector between the small round thing and the thing on her head. He was about to touch the headpiece when Kagome's eyes suddenly opened.  
She turned as Sesshoumaru jumped back. As she took off her headphones, she said, "What are you doing?!" She attempted to scoot back away from the taiyoukai but ended up cornered against the tree. "What do you want?!"  
Sesshoumaru knelt down and stared into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. There was an awkward silence that surrounded them. Kagome almost jumped when Sesshoumaru's deep, silky voice was heard. "I am not here to harm you, Kagome. I just want to ask you a question. ...What did he do this time?"  
Kagome froze as this question left his mouth. 'How does he know that it was Inuyasha?!' She blushed and said, "He has done nothing..." As she lowered her head, she uttered under her breath, "Nothing but cheat on me again..."  
"So, he has, has he?" Sesshoumaru reached out and gently lifted Kagome's face by her chin. "Is that all?" Kagome's lower lip started to tremble, and Sesshoumaru knew it was time for tears. Instinctively, he opened his arms just as Kagome threw herself into his body.  
"He doesn't realize how much it hurts! He's done it so many times! I've even seen he and Kikyou together professing their love for each other in ways that I couldn't casually speak of! Why can't he just stop? Why does he have to hurt me?" Kagome broke down into soft sobs until she cried herself to sleep in Sesshoumaru's arms.  
Sesshoumaru shook his head with sympathy. 'If only you knew, young miko, that you're not the only one who's experienced pain of the heart.' With this, he scooped Kagome up and carried her off to his castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NL: Well, what did you think?  
  
Inuyasha: It sucked. *ZZZAAAPPP* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
NL: *blows smoke from end of finger* For your oh-so-welcomed critique.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever... (walks offstage)  
  
NL: Well, that's it for this chapter of Finally. Once again, sorry for the wait. Busy, busy, BUSY! Until next time, my faithful fans! Ja ne! 


	7. Explanations and Apologies

{Disclaimer: Check previous chapters. Why? 'Cuz I'm lazy today.}

NL: Hey, all, what's up? Not much here. I FINALLY (no pun intended) figured out how I'm gonna continue this fic!!!

Inuyasha: Ooh, aren't we so excited.

NL: Shut up, Inu. I know that you're mad that I didn't let you explain yourself.

Inuyasha: DAMN STRAIGHT!

NL: *holds ears* Okay, I got it. Anyway, I want to give you guys my sincerest apologies for not updating for at least four months. School sucks ass. I've been putting most of my energy into school work, leaving no inspiration time for my fics. This might follow my other fic, Destined Souls, Pt.II, Namida no Ame, but Finally's not gonna follow it entirely. *listens as radio starts playing Falls On Me* OOH! I LOVE THIS SONG! *starts rocking out to it (even though you can't really rock out to it)*

Kagome: *shakes head* That's NL for ya. Crazy as usual.

NL: Hey, crazy's good!

Kagome: Whatever. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

~Last time~

Sesshoumaru shook his head with sympathy. "If only you knew, young miko, that you're not the only one who's experienced pain of the heart." With this, he scooped Kagome up and carried her off to his castle.

Chapter Seven

Explanations and Apologies

Inuyasha jumped out of the spring, his hakamas soaking wet. Holding his hand out, he helped Midoriko out of the water. "Dammit, why didn't she just stay and listen to me?! Can't she stop being so pig-headed?"

"Well, do you realize that since she's seen you with Kikyou, and also that you left her for a resurrected corpse, she automatically assumes that you're cheating on her again?" Midoriko grabbed a towel and tried to dry her clothing off, her haori and hakama dripping. She gave up with the towel and wrung her shirt out.

Inuyasha's face faulted. "No, I... I didn't." He turned his face away from the miko. 'Dammit, why didn't I stay with Kagome instead of going with Kikyou.' Tears started to build up in his eyes. The guilt of what he'd done to the girl before all this had happened felt as if it'd absorbed his entire being. 'Kuso... I've gotta find her.' He crouched, ready to spring away by following her scent, when Midoriko stopped him, grabbing the sleeve of his haori.

"Don't bother. She's not here."

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone."

"That doesn't provide much information!!" Inuyasha cried. "What do you mean, she's gone? Do you know where she went?"

"He took her somewhere."

"Who?!"

"That handsome man that visited yesterday."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked to the west and screamed, "Sesshoumaru!! Damn you!!" Once again, he started to sprint away when Midoriko grabbed onto his wrist. She glowed pinkish-purple and closed her eyes. As she did so, Inuyasha started to calm down. "Wha-...What are you doing? I feel... I feel... so free..."

"I'm clearing your mind so you can think straight." When she was finished, the pinkish-purple light disappeared and she opened her eyes. "Let's go back to camp and think things through, okay?"

"Feh, fine." Inuyasha crossed his arms in his haori and walked towards the rest of the group, Midoriko following.

"Inuyasha, what did you do, now?!" Sango said as she stood up and glared at the hanyou.

Before he could explain, Shippou attacked his head and started pulling at his ears. "Tell us, you half-breed!! Tell us, now, you stinking-- Oh, crap..." Shippou suddenly turned ghostly-white and looked at the dog demon's face. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you tha-" The young kitsune was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing his tail and flinging him toward Miroku. Surprisingly enough, though, when Shippou looked back into Inuyasha's face, there wasn't a trace of anger. In fact, it was a look of hurt.

"She didn't give me a chance to explain. I hope you guys will..." He looked at each person before replying. "I was washing my haori, believe it or not, when I smelled Midoriko coming up behind me. At first I didn't realize it was her until I turned and threw her into the river. I accidentally let go of my haori, thus the bare chest, and jumped into the river. Midoriko started to giggle at my mistake, and that's when Kagome walked up. She didn't let me explain, as you heard, no doubt, and took off..." With that, he turned and headed back for the river.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he watched Inuyasha's retreating form.

Inuyasha turned and smiled sadly. "I'm going to get my shirt. Do you want me to walk around half naked?" He turned back and walked toward the river. As he walked down it looking for that flash of red, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. He sniffed a few times before looking towards the tops of the trees and calling out, "Who are you? Show yourself!" A giggle ran throughout the forest. "I know you're there, now come out!!"

"Poor, poor half-breed," a female voice said.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!!"

Another giggle traveled all through the woods before a dark shadow dropped out of a tree next to Inuyasha. "I shall call you whatever I want." She walked out into the light, and Inuyasha had to suppress a gasp. She had hair the same color as Kagome's, but her eyes were lime-green. She had a cross-shaped symbol on her forehead and two forest-green stripes below her eyes. Her outfit was one that was very scandalous for the time. Her shirt was a halter-type with broken sleeves on her arms, strings connecting each piece of cloth. She had two sets of hakama, the one beneath a darker shade of blue than the one on the top. The girl also had elvin ears with earrings that had three pearls ending in an ivory crescent moon. The final touch was a bright green headband holding her hair back except for a few stray, stubborn locks. "Half-breed."

"You... You're a taiyoukai?" Inuyasha said softly, his eyes trailing back up to the cross-like symbol.

"Close, but no. I am the daughter of the taiyoukai of the north. Does the name Yuuga sound familiar?"

"Yuuga? Didn't he have a daughter that was betrothed to one of the sons of InuTaisho?" Inuyasha heard about the taiyoukai and thought, 'Please, let her be destined for Fluffy...'

"Yes, and his name was Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened when she said his name. "Are-Are you sure that his name was Inuyasha?"

"Hai. Do you know him?"

"Depends, who wants to know?"

"Tenshi."

"Nice to meet you, Angel." Inuyasha sniffed and noticed that her scent consisted of lilacs and fresh rain. 'How unique...' The smell was almost intoxicating.

"And you still haven't told me your name," Tenshi said, quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

'Kuso... Think, Inu, think!' "Uh... It's... Royokan."

"Oh, you mean you're the forest guardian? A _hanyou_ is a forest guardian?"

"No, I'm not that Royokan."

"Really? Who was your father?"

"I don't remember. My mother never told me about him." Inuyasha turned and walked down the riverbank as he spotted his haori. 'I forgot that I didn't have it on!' He picked it up, wrung it out as best as he could, and put it on. "Well, nice to meet you again, Tenshi." He started back to camp when the girl said something.

"So, you're searching for your woman?"

Inuyasha stopped immediately. 'How does she know... Wait a minute' Inuyasha turned and glared at the oujoyoukai. "She's NOT my woman!"

"Really, Inuyasha? Could have fooled me." The girl smirked, knowing she'd hit a soft spot as the hanyou's eyes widened.

"How...how did-"

"I'm not deaf, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't want you to know it was me because then we'd have to start courting each other, and I'm courting someone else right now."

"Someone that you lost and need help finding, ne?" Tenshi said, smiling kindly.

"Hai." Inuyasha started to head for camp, with Tenshi following him. "Sesshoumaru took her. I don't know why, though."

"Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

Tenshi rolled her eyes and sighed. 'For being a taiyoukai's son, he's pretty dense. Especially compared to Sesshoumaru.' Tenshi sniffed and said, "His scent is full of sugar and honey."

"And that means..."

"It means that either he has a lust for Kagome or he's in love, you baka."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wider before his expression turned angry. "Dammit, not another one!!"

"You must be talking about Kouga."

Inuyasha was once again stumped by this princess demon's knowledge. "Yes, how did-"

"I've my ways."

"Feh, whatever. But anyway, I'm just curious, does Sesshoumaru have a suitor?"

"No, not from my family. Actually," Tenshi looked up in thought, "I don't think he has any because Boksano, the Tree of Infinite Wisdom, never said that any youkai was betrothed to him."

"So... maybe that's because it wasn't a youkai that was destined to be with him," Inuyasha said sadly. Tears threatened to burn streaks in his cheeks. 'No, I will not cry... No matter how badly it hurts...' One defiant tear fell from his right eye. 'Oh, Kagome... Why have the fates conspired against us...?'

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha..." Tenshi said quietly as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha in a gentle embrace. I thought your mother might have told you... I didn't mean to be the bearer of bad news..."

Inuyasha sniffed, willing his tears to go back to their ducts. "It's alright. I would have found out sooner or later. Guess it's better that it's sooner."

"I will understand if you do not want me as a mate, but there's not much we can do about Sesshoumaru." She hugged him once more before saying, "Now, let's go join your friends."

*~*~*

Sesshoumaru sniffed as he carried Kagome bridal style through the forest. Suddenly, he stiffened as Kagome let a small moan escape her lips. "WheramI?" she mumbled groggily. She opened her eyes fully and met face to face with the taiyoukai of the West. "What are you doing?!" she said as she struggled to get free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There is no one below us that would catch you this time." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"I don't care! I'd rather have a broken leg than be held in your arms!"

"Oh, you don't like my arms?

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "How would you like cold hands holding your legs?"

'My hands are cold?' Sesshoumaru thought, his confusion hidden from his expression. "Well, if you want something warmer..." His tail unwrapped from his shoulder and around Kagome. Once he had a secure hold on her, he lowered his arms.

"Whoa!" Kagome said as she was moved to his side by his tail. "Well, this is different." She looked at the taiyoukai and glared as she asked, "Where and why are you taking me?" Sesshoumaru side-glanced at her before taking to the skies. "You haven't answered my question, you chauvinist pig!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked deeply into her eyes. "You want to know... Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "How... How do you know my name?"

Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a very small smile. "I've always known it, ever since that half-breed called it during one of our battles."

"That reminds me," Kagome said, "Why the hell _did_ you start all of that? It was over a stupid sword, for Pete's sake."

Sesshoumaru's mood changed. "Obviously, human, you have no idea what you speak of."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "First you call me by my name and seem all happy-yippy-skippy, then you call me human and get all pissy. You've got worse mood swings than Yume." She grinned sheepishly when Sesshoumaru looked at her with raised eyebrows. "It's the truth! What, do you have IMS or something?"

Sesshoumaru's slightly amused look changed to puzzled. "What's IMS?"

'Oops, forgot it's the feudal era.' Kagome blushed. "It's 'Irritable Male Syndrome.' You know when women go through their time of the month? It's the same thing, only with guys."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows again. "I see..." He turned his head forward and thought, 'Well, I cannot wait to see how nineteen-hundred-and-ninety-seven is for myself...' His thoughts were interrupted by a purr erupting out of his throat. 'What is she doing?' He took a quick side-glance and saw that she was stroking his tail. 'Oh, figures... I never knew how good that felt...' His purr grew in volume until Kagome turned her head.

'What's his problem?' she thought as she stared at his face, which had the look of pure bliss. A buzz had started, and she thought that there was a bug buzzing by her ear until it started to increase in intensity. She had noticed that she was fiddling with the fur of Sesshoumaru's tail. When she stopped, the purring stopped. 'What?' She started petting his tail again, and the purring commenced once again. 'Ooh, now I feel evil...' She continued this little process of start and stop until the purr turned to a growl.

"Either keep doing that, or stop completely."

"Oh, _gomen_, Sesshoumaru. I had no idea what I was doing!" Kagome said tauntingly.

"I really wouldn't do that..." Sesshoumaru advised. 'She doesn't realize what a defiant woman can do to a man like me.' He spotted his palace ahead and mentally wiped his brow. 'Finally, if she does something, we can be alone when _it_ happens...'

"What, you mean..._this_?" Kagome giggled as she started to stroke his tail again, going as slow as possible.

"Yes, that..." Sesshoumaru had reached his bedroom window. 'Finally...' (no pun intended) He opened it and heard Kagome gasp. "What's wrong, dear miko?" he asked in the same mocking tone she'd used before.

Kagome's eyes had widened as she caught sight of the large, beautifully adorned with silk sheets and a soft fur of sorts on top, with a large fur serving as carpet. She hadn't noticed that they were now in the room until Sesshoumaru had set her on the bed. "What-...are you going to do with me?"

"Depends on how well you suit me."

_'Liar.'_

'Eh? What's that?' Sesshoumaru walked away from Kagome, who was looking at him pleadingly.

("Sesshoumaru? Where are you going?" Kagome called after him, standing to follow the taiyoukai.)

_'You know what you are going to do with her and what you want to do with her. And _I_ know that you despise your father for his affection for humans, but his fondness for mortals has been passed down. You feel the fates have plotted against you... You deny the feelings you have for this human miko-'_

"Shut up! I will not hear of it!" Sesshoumaru shouted unaware that Kagome was standing by his side.

"Won't hear of what?! I never _said_ anything!!" Kagome yelled back. She was drawn back by Sesshoumaru's frightened expression, which left as quickly as it came, when he turned his head to her. 'What... what's wrong with him? Did... did I say something wrong somehow?'

"Gomen, miko-sama. Sometimes I get carried away with my thoughts." Sesshoumaru regretted the conscience that haunted his every word, thought, and action.

'Carried away... I'll bet...' Kagome thought bitterly. She inwardly sighed as her thoughts changed from bitter and sadistic to pity and thoughtful. 'It must be hard, having to rule over such vast lands. I mean, sure, the leaders of Japan have problems since they rule the entire country, but they don't have youkai to deal with... And yet Sesshoumaru, at such a young age, even for demons, has to govern alone.' She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for the taiyoukai, and silently promised to follow him in all his times of trouble. 'Wait... Where did that come from?!'

Sesshoumaru caught the changes in Kagome's attitude through her scent and lent a worrisome eye. 'She looks at the floor as if deep in thought... What could she be wondering about?...' He turned and grasped Kagome's hand, startling her out of her musings. "Kagome?"

"Hai?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, a kind and genuine smile that was rarely seen, if at all. "Come with me..." As he led her from his chambers and down a well decorated hall, the thought came to mind, '...How long has it been since I've smiled like that... It seems centuries... Ever since... Mother died...'

~ "Mama! Mama!" cried a young boy no older than seven. His white kimono was stained with blood from slipping out of the tree and scraping his knee. Tears threatened to cascade down his cheeks, and, much to the child's displeasure, carried out their threat.

A woman with dark brown hair appeared beside him, her many layers of silk that made her kimono surrounding her like a pool. She cradled him in her arms and cooed soft soothing words to her boy. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru-chan. Mama's here... I'm here..."

{NL: Okay, for those of you who have seen The Passion of the Christ, this was the most touching moment for me... Or at least one of the most. Mary's flashback sent more of my already spent tears flowing like a waterfall. I cried through the entire movie. I couldn't fathom how hard it was for her to see her child, her son, her Savior, to suffer so. And if you haven't see Passion, it is a **_MUST SEE_**. I cannot emphasize that enough. Even if you're not Christian, it _will_ touch something in your heart. Even my friend, who only started going to church this year with her boyfriend, was stunned by it, and she knew very little of Christ's story, let alone anyone else's. Anyway, back to the flashback...}

"Mama," Sesshoumaru sniffled, "Sesshoumaru hurt his knee... Will you make it feel better?" His mother nodded, set him down to stand on his feet, and kneeled in front of him. She lightly pressed her lips to the impaired knee. Then she picked up her child, the sound of his giggles music to her ears. "Thank you, Mama. Sesshoumaru is all better now..." He smiled as she ruffled his silvery-white hair.

"That's what I'm here for, my darling..."~

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai, Kagome?"

Kagome pointed with her free hand to something in front of them. "Who's that?" The moment the question escaped her lips, the figure turned and ran to the pair, the being happening to be a little girl about eight years old. 'A..._human_ girl here? In the palace of the Great Demon Lord of the West?'

"Sesshoumaru-chan!" the child said as she latched to his leg like a magnet attracts metal. "Rin has missed you, my lord! Why were you away so long?" She looked at his hand, which was currently attached to another. "Who is this, Sesshoumaru-chan?" She let go of his hakama and walked over to stand in front of Kagome. "Hi! I am Rin! What's your name?"

Kagome kneeled down in front of the girl and smiled. Holding out her hand, she said, "My name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Rin."

Rin disregarded the hand and hugged Kagome, wrapping her tiny arms around the teenager's neck. "Likewise, milady!" Rin withdrew from Kagome and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Is she your woman, Sesshoumaru-chan? Are you going to make babies for Rin to play with?"

Kagome paled then quickly blushed at the thought. 'Me and Sesshoumaru? Not a chance!' She cleared her throat and looked away, but not before catching the slight look of surprise on Sesshoumaru's face.

'As nice of a thought as it is, it would never happen. We have enough hanyou to deal with as it is.' Sesshoumaru's shocked expression turned impassive as he answered, "Rin, that is not a proper question to ask. You will refrain from making such comments."

"Hai, milord! Rin is sorry for her rudeness."

"All is forgiven. You are, after all..." Sesshoumaru paused as he glanced at the flushing miko, "only human..."

Rin wasn't stupid, though naivete came natural at her age. She knew there was an attraction somewhere, and she was going to find it and bring it out. 'Rin wants to play with babies! Rin loves to take care of them!'

Sesshoumaru once again guided Kagome down the corridor until they came to a meadow that was within the castle walls. Kagome looked at the youkai and suddenly remembered something. "You never answered my question, Sesshoumaru..."

"What question?"

"What do you plan to do with me?"

'I cannot tell her the truth... She would most likely not believe me...'

_'Until you tell her the truth, you'll never know..._'

'Not you again...'

'_Ah, but it is. This will sound ever so corny, but go with your heart, Sesshoumaru.'_

'My heart does not know what to say... But my mind does. Be gone.' With that, the voice disappeared, but not before adding a small snicker.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"You shall see..."

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru, quit pussy footing around it!"

Sesshoumaru turned and within the blink of an eye had her hands above her head and was dangling her so that she was face to face with him, or more literally, nose to nose. "This Sesshoumaru will not be spoken to as such," he whispered dangerously. He set her down softly and walked into the meadow. He mentally sighed and thought, 'This woman... She intrigues me so, yet she is only human...' Taking a whiff of the air, he caught the scent of cherry blossoms and thunderstorms. 'What a unique scent... It's intoxicating....' He turned to find Kagome sitting in the tall grass and admiring the scenery. 'She's an angel... Sent from the heavens themselves... What a wonderful gift the gods have bestowed upon me...' His normally placid face turned thoughtful, and he did not attempt to hide it when Kagome looked his way before turning her head back, blushing.

****************************************************************

NL: So, whatchya think? I personally liked the chapter, and now you guys know what went on between Midoriko and Inuyasha.

HiraikotsuSlinger: I still think Inu-chan's a slut...

NL: Think what you will. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, with out further ado, here are the preview, recommendation, and review responses...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PREVIEW: Chapter Eight, Caught Off Guard

Kagome is bathing in a spring within the palace, where a peeping tom is nearby. Can you guess who it is? Betchya can! Anyway, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang start to search for their lost friend, and suddenly, they're ambushed by a youkai with three jewels embedded in it. How will they defeat the demon without Kagome's arrows? Will they be able to pick up the tainted shards?

RECOMMENDATION: Kanashimi no Hate ni-End to Sorrow, by Tamysan

"It's two years after the defeat of Naraku-and Kagome's heartbreak of seeing Inuyasha choose Kikyou. However, Kagome is summoned back when a new danger threatens. Sess/Kag, FINAL CHAPTER is now up! Thanks for the Reviews!" That's the summary for you. There _is_ a lemon in this story, but I think it's pretty kawaii. There's plenty of action, and she knows how to dish it out. This story will keep you on the edge of your seat from the suspense and send chills and thrills throughout your body. I fell in love with this story, and I hope you will, too. Ever heard of the fic Love Potion Number Nine? Yep, that was Tamysan!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Sailor Mini Venus: Sorry it took me so long to post. I can't wait to see a Sess/Kag from you! And thanks so much for the praise.

ptbear: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Chiisana Kitty: Spanx! And happy belated holidays... well, unless you count St. Patty's Day (which is my fave, sorta...), to you too!!

FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn: Arigato, and much appreciated. Sorry about the wait...

HiraikotsuSlinger: True, true, but now you see that there's no motive between Midoriko and Inu-chan. Hope that cleared it up for you... I had no intention of Midoriko and Inuyasha hooking up. Thanks for the review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NL: Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the wait once again, and arigato for the reviews... even though there are few of them... Ja matte ne, minna!


	8. Caught Off Guard

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Inu-Tachi. But I DO own Tenshi and the villain! HANDS OFF unless I give you permission.}

NL: So, what did you guys think of that last chapter, eh?

Inuyasha: It was okay... -looks away as he sips his cappuccino-

Sango: I thought it was pretty good. Inuyasha actually acted mature instead of macho.

Inuyasha: -glares at Sango-

NL: Thanks, Sango. Anyway, this is, of course, the next chapter of Finally. I hope you all enjoyed the last one, since you found out what really happened. And sorry for the delay in posting. Now, let's get on wi-

Naraku's Ghost: I have come back from the dead. -looks at NL and points to her- I _will_ have my reven-

NL: Yeah, yeah, whatever, get a life instead of ruining everyone else's. Anyway, here's Finally!

--Last time--

He turned to find Kagome sitting in the tall grass and admiring the scenery. 'She's an angel... Sent from the heavens themselves... What a wonderful gift the gods have bestowed upon me...' His normally placid face turned thoughtful, and he did not attempt to hide it when Kagome looked his way before turning her head back, blushing.

Chapter Eight

Caught Off Guard

Inuyasha and Tenshi were walking back to camp, where the rest of the group was waiting patiently. Sango was the first to look up as the hanyou came into the clearing. "I see you've found your haori, Inuyasha," she stated, looking at the drenched red cloth that was clutched in his clawed hand. Kirara lifted her head and sniffed. "What is it, Kirara?" The taijiya looked around at the foliage before asking, "Do you smell anything, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and turned around. "Come on out."

'Who is he talking to?' Sango thought. Her question was soon answered as a demon with dark hair and green eyes walked into the clearing. "Who are you?!" the young woman demanded as she stood with her hirakotsu in hand.

"My name is Tenshi Hikari," the royal youkai replied. "I am the daughter of Yuuga, the Taiyoukai of the North."

Shippou's eyes widened. "The infamous kind-hearted Great Demon Lord?"

"Hai, the very same."

Miroku continued to sit silently, his eyes wandering Tenshi's person. 'She seems kind enough. And by the look of it, she has an attitude similar to Sesshoumaru's. Why has she all-of-a-sudden shown up?' His eyes narrowed suspiciously before he got clocked by Sango.

"What are you glaring at her for, monk?" the demon exterminator asked.

The anahoushi stood up, shaking his head. "To what purpose do we owe this honor, Tenshi-sama?"

"If you must know, I've come to find my betrothed, which I have, though we're not ready, yet..." Tenshi glanced at Inuyasha. 'But in time, my friend, it will become complete. I must admit, you are not what I expected. You've changed...'

====Flashback====

A soft giggle came from a bush, the leaves rustling back and forth. "Inu-chan will _never_ find me..." a little girl with short black hair whispered to herself. Her green eyes were filled with laughter as she spotted a young boy with long silver hair and a red outfit. She held her breath, watching the boy intently.

"Tenshi, come out! Where are you?" the child called out, his amber eyes searching the forest. He wandered to one tree, sniffing, before he turned and grinned.

'Oh, no, has he found me?' the girl thought. 'I told him that he couldn't use his nose this time!' She contemplated moving, but if she moved, he'd hear her, giving away her hiding spot.

"Tenshi-chan, I've found you..." the boy said quietly. He walked over to her bush and reached through the branches, causing the girl to shriek.

"Eek! Inuyasha, you cheated!" Tenshi cried out as she stood.

"How, Tenshi-chan?"

"You sniffed me out!" Tenshi pouted and crossed her arms. "I thought I said no sniffing!"

"Did you?" Inuyasha teased. He looked up in mock thought. "Oh, I guess you did. Oh well, another game of hide-and-go-seek finished, and it's your turn!" The dog hanyou turned and ran into the woods, giggling all the while.

---------------------------

'You used to be so carefree when you came to my castle. And yet I knew what you were going through in your village. That's why I tried to be so kind.' She sighed softly and turned away as the group considered what route to take to get to Kagome. Glancing at them once more, she wandered quietly into the nearest bunch of trees. 'They won't notice...' she thought knowingly.

"Tenshi! Tenshi, where'd you go?!" Inuyasha called out. 'Damn that girl. She's just as bad as Kagome...' The hanyou wandered around, following her pensive scent. He found her sitting down by a large oak, her eyes glazed over as she stared into space. 'What's she thinkin' about...?' He sat down beside her and watched her. She blinked once before screeching.

"Sheesh, Inuyasha!! What did you do that for?!"

"What? All I did was sit down. Is that a crime?"

Tenshi rolled her eyes. 'There's the Inu-chan I remember.' She turned and looked into his bright eyes. "So, how old are you now?"

"I'm..." Inuyasha looked up as he counted in his head, unaware to Tenshi's rising eyebrows. 'Let's see... fifty... plus sixteen...' Looking back into her face, he announced, "I'm sixty-six!"

"Crud," Tenshi said as she looked away. "I'm younger than you..."

"What, did you expect that you would age faster than me?" Inuyasha asked playfully as he flicked her nose with one of his claws. As she giggled, he queried, "So, how old are you, now, sixty-four or something?"

"For your information, I am officially sixty-five as of two days ago." She glared at him. "You mean to tell me that, after all these years, you forgot my birthday?"

With an uncharacteristic smile, Inuyasha shrugged. 'Wow... I haven't smiled like that since we were kids.' He looked away in a huff at his own thoughts. 'That's not me. That was the childish me, the weak me. I've grown up, now. I'm not that stupid little pampered brat that my mother rais-... No, it wasn't her fault...'

==========Flashback==========

"Hey, give it back, you baka!" a tiny version of Inuyasha shouted as a grown man picked up his ball and taunted the hanyou by dangling it over his head and out of reach. The man laughed and kicked him away.

"Hey, men, let's play!" He dropped the ball and kicked it to one of his cronies (AN: I got that from one of my substitutes, Mr. Gensick (sp?) He's sucha nerd). "Have at it!" he said as he laughed at Inuyasha's pathetic attempts to get it back. "'Tis quite persistent today, is he not?"

Inuyasha growled, which caused them to laugh harder, before pouncing the main man. "GIVE ME MY BALL BACK!" he screamed as his claws dug through flesh, producing paper-cut like lacerations on his face. Before he sliced the man's nose off, he was interrupted.

"INUYASHA!"

The boy turned his head as his eyes widened. "Muh-... Mother..." He looked back at the grown-up, blood flowing from the tiny gashes in his face. "Bastard."

"...Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's mother walked up to her son, picking him up from the dazed bully. "Shame on you, my son, but I am more ashamed of my kin." She looked from man to man as she glared. "What did he that provoked you to tease him so?"

The leader stood up, wiping his visage. "We have reason enough. If you care so for your child, keep him from the village. He harries the children."

"Hai, he is right! My son claims that hanyou threatened to cleave his throat for disobeying the half-breed's rules of a game."

The hanyou's mother's eyes burned with a fiery intensity. "My son, the child of the Great Youkai of the West, would _never_... threaten another. He is too dignified for that type of shame." She looked at her boy before saying. "Go home, my son. I shall take care of this."

Inuyasha nodded, tears in his eyes at the men's words. "Hai, Mother. I go." Inuyasha jumped down from her embrace and sprinted toward the castle.

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha cursed mentally. 'Of course, my mind would bring that up. That was the day she died... while fighting the villagers...' He gave a soft snort. 'I never _did_ get that ball back... She did it all in vain.'

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped slightly. When he realized that Tenshi was staring at him concernedly. "Hai?"

"Tell me."

Inuyasha looked away, rolling his eyes in an irritated fashion. "Iie, it is no business of yours."

"Don't _even_ take that tone with me. You're starting to sound like Sesshoumaru."

Growling at the sound of his half-brother's name, Inuyasha stood up. "I told you, wench, it's not your fucking business!" His eyes widened as he turned, realize what he'd just called her. "I'm so-"

--SMACK!!--

Tenshi glowered as brightly as the hand-print on Inuyasha's cheek. Her eyes watered and her lip trembled as she said softly, "_Never ever_ call me that... You know how my older brother used to call me that and what he did to me afterwards."

Inuyasha was about to respond when Miroku called out, "Inuyasha, Tenshi-sama-"

"IT'S JUST TENSHI, MIROKU!" the princess called back.

"It's time to head out, you two!" the monk answered.

------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she sat in the grass. It was uncomfortable enough when he held her eye-to-eye, whispering harsh words to her, but knowing that he was staring at her like that was just creepy! Standing and brushing herself off, she raised her arms and stretched, catching a rather unpleasant odor. 'Holy crap, I didn't put deodorant on this morning?!' She looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was still staring at her, and blushed. 'Well, that had to stink for him...' She gathered up her courage and walked over to the taiyoukai, who looked at her with curiosity. "Um, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai?"

"May I take a bath?" Kagome asked, blushing.

Sesshoumaru gave a regal snort. "I was wondering when you'd ask. I have heard that you are known for your cleanliness, though I think you skipped out this morning..."

Kagome pouted slightly, a little of anger and embarrassment in her eyes. "Just show me the spring..."

Sesshoumaru nodded and led her into the palace. Before too long, he asked, "Would you like to bathe in an enclosed domain or under the stars?"

Kagome thought a minute. 'Well, I feel more comfortable when I'm home in the bath with the door closed, but I've grown accustomed to washing in the open...' She looked at the back of his head and said, "Under the stars, if it's convenient."

"It is." Sesshoumaru escorted her to another hallway that ended in a garden by a spring. "This is the outside spring. You are fortunate that it is the warm season, for it would not be available were it any other." Stepping to the side, he motioned for Kagome to pass. "Enjoy your bath, miko." As soon as she advanced beyond him, he turned his back and stood still.

"Ano... Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she hastily slipped her skirt back up, kicking her socks to the side.

"Hai?"

"What are you doing?"

"Guarding." He turned his head sideways and smiled. "You wouldn't want to have other peeping toms, would you?"

"No..." Kagome waited until he faced forward before beginning to undress again, and a bit hastily at that. 'Wait... He said "other peeping toms"... What did he mean by that?' She shrugged and stepped up to the spring. 'Looks heavenly... I haven't had a hot spring bath in ages.' Dipping her toe in, she giggled silently and slid into the steamy water. She moaned as her muscles instantly relaxed. "This is so nice..."

"I'm glad you like it..." Sesshoumaru inwardly chuckled. 'Little does she know that I can see everything she has done and is doing.' He brought back the memory of Kagome's slender body, a masterpiece of flesh, no scars or present cuts except for the one on her left side. 'I wonder where that came from...' he thought as he watched her cleaning herself. He sniffed, inhaling that wonderfully stimulating scent. Closing his eyes, he drowned himself in it. He felt himself turning around and opening his eyes to see Kagome's bare back. When he realized what direction he was facing he turned, but not before seeing Kagome turn around to reach for some herbal soap. 'Dammit, Sesshoumaru! Get your act together!'

Kagome stopped before facing the water again. 'Wait, did Sesshoumaru just look at me?' She gazed at him curiously before shrugging and commencing with her bath.

---------------------------------------------

The group had been traveling for about an hour when Tenshi and Kouga's noses went on high alert. "Kouga," Tenshi said.

"Yeah, I smell it, too..."

Shippou, who was residing on Tenshi's shoulder, piped in. "Is that a... a falcon youkai?"

"What are you talking about, Shipp-" Inuyasha was cut off by the scent of bird wafting into his nose. Looking around and sniffing, he shouted, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

An evil laugh ran throughout the trees. "A hanyou have the gaul to challenge _me_?" They laughed again before dropping from the branches above them. He stepped forward so that his "visitors" could clearly view him. "My name is Nanashimaru."

'Nameless Perfection?' Tenshi thought. 'Where have I heard that before?'

"I am a scavenger who has traveled throughout Nippon, and I know that thou art the group that possesses jewel shards. Give them to me!!" Nanashimaru began to glow bright blood red as wings sprouted from his back. His face, at first harsh with aging lines and a scowling smirk, began to become sharp and chiseled with youth as he transformed. His old, tattered kimono he had previously been sporting was shred into pieces by an invisible force before they were replaced with a brilliantly colored forest-green haori and honey-brown hakama outfit.

'He looks a lot like Jaken,' Shippou thought humorously.

"From what lands are your origins, Nanashimaru?" Miroku said daringly.

"I come from the plains of Musashi. Hark! Enough of thy worthless banter. Hand over yon shards, or forfeit thy lives!"

"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES," Inuyasha shouted.

"That could be arranged."

Inuyasha was pulling Tetsusaiga from it's sheath when he felt a breeze. He looked over and saw no Tenshi. "Tenshi-chan?!" he screamed unknowingly. It was the only thing he remembered to call her when he sensed that she was in danger.

"You bastard!" the inuyoukai's voice was heard as Nanashimaru glanced around, looking for the source of her utterance. "DIE!" She suddenly appeared behind the falcon, taking her right hand and stabbing him between the wings directly through his back into his heart. Without missing a beat, Nanashimaru twisted around, pulling her wrist out of its place. Crying out, she pulled her hand back and cradled it against her bosom. "You will pay dearly for that and for the death of my mother and sister!"

"Ah, so thou art the widely known Tenshi Hikari of the North. I never thought I'd have the pleasure of coming face to face with thy lovely countenance." He reached out to touch her cheek, and pulled back a stub. "You BITCH!" he screamed.

Tenshi spit out the chunk of forefinger she'd bitten off of Nanashimaru's hand. "Yep, that's my name. Don't wear it out." With that, she landed a kick to his nose, breaking it and shoving it into his brain. "No wonder they called you a bird-brained buzzard." The falcon fell to the floor of the forest. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..." As she finished this small sentence, his body disintergrated, leaving behind three jewel shards. Without noticing them, Tenshi knelt beside the remaining ashes and began to chant.

Inuyasha, walking up next to her, put Tetsusaiga back in its sheath and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hush, Inuyasha! Have you no respect for the deceased?" Miroku whispered.

"What?"

"I'm praying for his soul," Tenshi answered softly.

"Why? He broke your wrist, and killed your family!! Why would you pray for a bastard like him?!"

"Because it was not he who killed my mother and sister." She opened her eyes, finally spying the gem shards. As she picked them up, they glowed brightly. "What's going on?!" she cried as her hand began to tingle.

"That's what I'd like to know! Only Kagome and Kikyou can purify the shards!"

Miroku stroked his chin while he "Hmmm"ed and sighed. "Maybe... Maybe...." He looked up into Tenshi's eyes. "Do you have any magic skills in your family?"

"Hai, purifying, but not the Shikon no Tama!"

"Well, maybe you are one of the select few who have untainted souls and purifying powers."

"But, Tenshi," Sango started in, "I'm curious. Who was it that killed your family?"

Tenshi glanced at the ground before staring into Sango's eyes, her own filled to the brim with tears. "The evil soul who killed Saisai and Koi'shii was called Naraku."

==============================

NL: Oooh, I may be wrong, but is that a cliffy?

Kagome: Uh, I don't think-

NL: Of course it is!! squeals!! Staind's Try to Breathe or something is on. starts singing I just needed someone to talk to, you were just too busy with yourself. You would never ever-

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!! Oh, my gods, you're not Staind, so don't sing it!

NL: Fine. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I realize it was shorter than the rest, but there wasn't much I could put in here. Well, here is the preview, recommendation, and review responses.

=============================

PREVIEW: Chapter Nine, Powerless

This chapter is kinda intense because Tenshi has another flashback, and Kagome gets a surprise from Sesshoumaru, if that's possible. Anyway, Tenshi's flashback causes her to go into a horrible trembling and sobbing fit that she can't come out of because she's so stunned from it. The only way she's brought out of it is from some advice that Inuyasha took from Myoga.

Kagome, however, has forgotten what time of the month it is, but Sesshoumaru knows, and he's beginning to lose control. He's getting grumpier towards everyone else except Kagome. What will he do to keep from becoming powerless to stop himself?

RECOMMENDATION: The Breaking Point, by Striking Falcon

I've already recommended this, but it's gotten better, so I gotsta recommend it again. "She's fire to his ice, a passionate heat to his flame. Together they set the stage ablaze, but a secret in her present and his past could extinguish them both forever." That's SF's summary. This is an excellent fic, and it's one of the few good band fics I've ever read. It's ACCURATE, too! Ya know? I mean, if you skip over Sesshou and Miroku being best buds, everyone's personality is the same! Well, except for Rin, who's about fifteen years older in the fic than in the anime, but hey, it makes it better. It's what you'd expect outta Rin. Anyway, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshou are always getting into fights, and Miroku is still groping ass. But he gets quite a surprise later on. Enough of my rambling. Just read it!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

****

ptbear:Thanks for the review, and sorry about the wait. You know how it gets with end-of-term finals coming up, study study study!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!

****

HiraikotsuSlinger: Ah, Rikki... As always, my faithful friend and reader. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked the phrase. Oh, and I hope you get that little spontaneous turrets syndrome supressed... giggles And no, I didn't get it.

==================================

NL: Can you believe that's all the reviews I got?! Maybe I should update sooner....

Inuyasha: Naw, ya think?!

NL: Shut. Up. Anyway, thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!! I need to hear people's opinions!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks once again, and have a g'd-evenin', ladies and gents! Laterz!


	9. Powerless, Pt I

NL: Wow, folks, I am _so _sorry about the enormous wait. I know you all probably hate me and won't read this, but I tried... I guess? For those of you who read this, enjoy! Oh, I'd like to make a correction.

Correction: Saisai is incorrect. It's really supposed to be Saiai. X(

_Chapter Nine_

_Powerless, Pt. I_

Tenshi sat staring at the shards in her hand, memories flooding back to her in such a wave that she almost fell backward. Shaking her head, she stood on unstable legs and looked at each member of her party before turning and taking flight, pounding the ground with her heels with each leap she took. She could see the faces of her mother and sister flashing before her eyes, smiling as if they were still there with her.

_"Tenshi-chan, let's go to the market! I know you've been eyeing one of those kimonos Kirai's been selling..."_

'Koi'shii,' she thought sorrowfully. 'Onee-san, why have you come to haunt me?' Tears sprung to her eyes as she pushed herself harder and faster, narrowly missing branches and trunks in her blinded course.

_"Tenshi, shame on you. You know those riceballs were for after dinner!"_

"Mama, no," Tenshi whispered. "I must be dreaming... You aren't real!"

_"Tenshi, what do you think of this dress?"_

_"Tenshi, didn't I tell you to clean your room?"_

Gripping her head, she fell to her knees, the momentum throwing her forward on fallen leaves. She skidded to a halt, hunched over and sobbing. Saiai's face swam within her memories along side Tenshi's sister, their eyes identical, their smiles beaming. "It was all my fault," she sobbed. "If only I had stayed with Koi'shii, mother, I wouldn't have led the both of you to your demise..."

_"Tenshi!" Koi'shii called, glancing around her as panicked villagers raced past her in attempt to flee from the burning buildings. "Tenshi, where are you?"_

_Koi'shii was knocked to the ground as a robust woman battled past her, not even so much as an apology. 'Do they not realize that I could cause them more harm than that pitiful blaze?' she thought bitterly. Tired of running, she joined her mother up in the skies. "Kazaa-san, do you know where onee-chan is? Have you heard anything?"_

_Saiai shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Koi'shii. Are you alright?" she inquired, concerned about the dirt and bruises on her daughter. "Maybe you should go back to the house..."_

_"No, Mother, I can't. Tenshi might be in one of those burning houses, and I don't want to lose her." Determined, now, Koi'shii landed near one of the flaming huts and took a deep breath. "Here we go," she whispered as she stepped past the incinerated doorflap. "Tenshi? Tenshi!" Smoke hung like a curtain within, so thick that it clogged Koi'shii's lungs. Dropping to the floor, she proceeded to take in several breaths of clean air before glancing around for little demoness feet. Seeing none as of yet, she ventured further into the deteriorating home. "Tenshi!" Closing her eyes to the falling smoke, she groped around until she bumped her nose into something tall and slender. "What in the—" She was cut off by a clawed hand gripping her neck and lifting her into the fog-like fumes. "Susumu, you bastard! What have you done with Tenshi?" she gasped out, trying to wrench her brother's hand away in vain._

_"Why, onee-chan, what makes you say such a thing?" Susumu laughed darkly before tossing her into the nearest wall. "Little Sister, I have done no thing to our youngest sibling. However, since you dared to insult me, I'm afraid I will have to punish you appropriately." With grand, flowing steps, Susumu began to close the gap he had created between him and his younger sister, the smirk on his face growing wider with each stride._

_"Why, you!" Holding up her right hand, Koi'shii produced a bow and arrow of energy, aiming for her elder brother. "Don't come any closer, Susumu! I'll shoot!" When the man didn't heed her words, she held true to her threat and released the arrow, piercing her brother's shoulder. 'Susumu,' she inwardly sobbed as he stabbed his hand through her heart, 'how could you...what happened to you?'_

_"I'll see you in hell, Koi'shii."_

_"No," she whispered, "you won't..." With that, she disintegrated into ashes, mixing with those that already littered the torched ground._

_"Well, time to get out of _this _house," Susumu mumbled as a charred rafter crumbled and fell beside him. With a burst of energy, he blasted through the fiery roof and landed on a cool tree branch. "Now, to find the littlest of the three wenches... Oops, I mean two." He gave another dark chuckle as he dashed from his perch to the only hut still in tact on the west side of the village._

_Tenshi sat huddled in the closet of her human friend Mira's home. For some odd reason, Mira's parents had shoved her, none too kindly, into the cramped space before picking up her best friend and dashing out the door. She was given strict orders not to leave the house, and having been taught to respect and obey her elders, Tenshi moved not a muscle. All the while, she heard screaming and crackling outside her small dwelling. 'Smoke,' she thought. 'Is someone having a bonfire?'_

_She wasn't permitted much time to ponder why Mira's parents wouldn't let her attend the bonfire, seeing as human and youkai got along within their village. A strong blast of wind moved the reed flap in front of her, giving her a glimpse of the "intruder". 'Susumu? What's he doing here?' Smiling with the thought that her big brother had come for her, she leapt out of her hiding place and greeted Susumu with an affectionate bow. "Aniki-san! What are you doing here, Big Brother? Have you come to take me home?"_

_Susumu's eyes held a cryptic amusement as he knelt in front of Tenshi. "Oh, yes, onee-chan. I've come to send you...home..." With a grin, he hoisted her over his shoulder. He cringed at her delighted giggle._

_Something about his littlest sister made his heart wonder if he was doing the right thing. After all, who was this man he was following? He had no past record that he would speak of, and his aura was tainted. His offer was simple, however: if Susumu rid the kingdom of any opposing forces, he could claim the throne as soon as his father passed away. In exchange for room and board, this baboon man would be his royal advisor and heir. Not to mention, there was something about the Shikon no Tama involved in the deal. 'Something about the "jewel" part didn't seem right,' Susumu said to himself._

_Susumu stopped and blinked suddenly. It was odd...that he couldn't remember the man's name. "Nar...Naruto...Najiko...Narley...No, that's not it..."_

_"Um, Susumu-san? Susumu, there's some—"_

_"Tenshi, be still. I'm trying to think. Naruko...Narashi..."_

_"It's Naraku, you fool."_

_His skin crawling on the back of his neck, Susumu spun around to be greeted by a baboon mask and pelt. "That's right. Why is it that I could not recall what I was to address you by?"_

_Naraku shrugged. "Just happens to some people...weak people..."_

_"Why, you—!"_

_"Ah-ah-ah, Susumu. Remember our deal? If you kill me, you won't get the Shikon jewel."_

_Tenshi's eyes widened. 'Shikon...? The Shikon no Tama is here?'_

_Fuming inwardly, Susumu grunted in understanding. "Why have you made an appearance, Naraku?"_

_"I see you have the...'angel' of the family. Where's the mother?"_

My _mother needn't be included in this. She will pass when Father passes, so why should she be destroyed as well?"_

_"Because she will make sure that your father never passes the throne to you," Naraku spat at him. "She will interfere with my—our plans, and you shall never assume anything higher than prince, if you'll be allowed to keep _that _title." He could see the wheels turning, ever so slowly, in Susumu's little brain. How he loved these mind games. First, it will be the Taiyoukai of the North. Next? 'Heh,' he chuckled to himself, 'next, it will be all of Nippon...'_

_Tenshi could no longer sit on her older brother's shoulder and listen to this monkey spew words against her family. "Susumu, who is this man? Why are you listening to him! Why does he want to hurt Mother! SUSUMU! ANSWER ME, PLEASE!" She was to the point of sobbing before Naraku's baboon mask appeared in front of her vision._

_"Little girl, you would do better to hold your tongue," he hissed angrily. He raised a hand to strike Tenshi's face when Susumu turned towards the hanyou._

_"No one lays a hand on Tenshi except me. That was part of our agreement, yes?" He shifted the young demoness on his shoulders as he grinned evilly. "Besides, it'd break tradition, wouldn't it, wench...?"_

_Tears started to build in Tenshi's eyes. He was turning into his abusive self. He'd been doing so more and more lately. 'It must be this "Naraku's" influence. How dare he manipulate my brother...' Steeling herself for a rather harsh punishment, Tenshi began to purify Susumu's shoulder, causing him to cry out in agony and drop his hold on her. The moment she hit the ground, she dug in and took off into the nearest group of trees, quickly attempting to mask her scent as her sister had taught her during training._

_"God dammit—TENSHI! Don't think you can get away with this, you little BITCH!" Susumu grasped his shoulder and cringed. 'Her powers have increased. For a demoness who's almost a teenager, she sure has progressed under Koi'shii's study.' Concentrating his youki, he promptly healed his shoulder, returning it to it's original form. His rage at a peak, he prepared to bound away when Naraku cleared his throat. "WHAT!"_

_"Your mother is approaching. You may want to explain why she can't find Koi'shii or Tenshi."_

_The latter of the princesses watched from her secluded tree as her mother appeared. Her long black hair was toussled with worry and anxiety, her crystal-blue eyes apprehensive at the appearance of the evil man, Naraku. 'Mother... Mommy, run away! GO! Don't worry about me!'_

_'Tenshi, where are you! Where in the world have you been!' Saiai's face showed no sign of her mental conversation with her youngest. 'Where is Koi'shii?'_

_"That I can answer for you, Mother Dearest..." Susumu had interrupted their transaction with his abrupt utterance. "She's gone on to the next world...and let me say, she was a fighter 'til the end. That's why we never got along, you see..."_

_Saiai's eyes widened. "Susumu...my son, what have you done!" Sorrow clenched her heart as she sank to her knees, mussing her beautiful kimono. 'That's why I didn't sense her presense a few minutes ago...'_

_'Mommy?' Tenshi didn't understand. 'Is...Is onee-san... Is she dead?'_

_"SUSUMU! How could you kill your own blood! What did Koi'shii ever do to deserve the end she received?"_

_"Mother, Chichiue will die soon, and I couldn't afford to have any competition for the throne. Tenshi's a bit young, but she, too, will have to go—"_

_"No..." Saiai couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own son plotted against his entire family. Her gaze shifted to the white-furred demon beside her creation. "You!" Standing, she pointed at Naraku. "You're behind all this, aren't you! YOU'RE the one who's wielding my son as a weapon against my husband's kingdom!" Drawing a katana from her side, Saiai fell into her fighting stance. "I cannot allow you to roam among my lands..."_

_"Mother, it was an even deal. He gave me the Shikon jewel and became my advisor for room and board, while I sat all powerful on Father's throne." Susumu drew his own weapons, two daggers that curved and burst at the end in a forest of shooting poison-tipped metal. "And you're in my way of achieving that which I most desire!"_

_"SUSUMU, DON'T!" Tenshi cried from her branch before leaping to the ground and preparing her archery equipment. 'He already took Koi'shii away from me. I can't let him hurt her! I can't!' Adjusting her quiver on her shoulder, she dashed into the clearing to see Saiai struggling to dodge her son's second dagger as she blocked his first. 'But... but what if I hit Mother?' Tenshi started to doubt herself. She was only twelve years old! She was no master archer by any means. She was still a novice._

_She was still in need of a mother._

_Drawing her first arrow, she took careful aim at Susumu's right shoulder. 'Mother, hold him still... I can hit the mark!' The moment the two contenders were at a standstill, Tenshi released. The sound of the arrow plunging into flesh with a disgusting squelch almost pleased her if it hadn't been her brother she were harming. 'Susumu, I'm sorry...'_

_Susumu's eyes turned red as he spun around on his younger sibling. It was then she realized exactly how frightening he was when he was angered. Everything about him, from the black cross and stripes on his forehead and cheeks to his pointed nose to his cold, golden eyes (which their parents claimed came from one of the grandparents, though neither had golden eyes) to his furrowed brow, painted such a ghastly picture that Tenshi couldn't bear to look him in the eye._

_She fled, running in the opposite direction of her elder brother. She could feel his presence behind her, gaining every second. Directing her youki to her legs, she pumped harder to gain some distance between her and the infuriated inuyoukai behind her._

_Mistake number one. When she used her youki, Susumu sensed it and also gained speed, making him a blur behind her._

_Mistake number two. She looked over her shoulder, slowing her down just enough for Susumu to close the gap._

_Mistake number three. She slowed down._

_She was out of mistakes to make. With one swoop, Susumu was on her, twisting her around so he pinned her to the ground on her back. Planting his hand on her throat to keep her from escaping, his other lifted above his shoulder, knuckles cracking in preparation to strike. Suddenly, his face changed. It became slightly more chiseled, more bird-like. The symbol on his forehead changed from a cross to two intermingling circles with a triangle beneath their meeting points, and his eyes were no longer the gold that she knew so well but a cold, steel blue. Wings sprouted from his back, and his claws grew in length and turned an acid green. "And now, wench," he muttered, his voice also altered to a medium tenor, "it's time to die..."_

_Wide-eyed, Tenshi watched as this new foe tensed his arm, his claws glowing an eerie neon yellow-green. "No," she whispered. "You're not Susumu... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?" As she screamed, she began purifying the fingers wrapped around her neck. The demon howled with rage and pulled his smoking hand back._

_"You _bitch!_" he growled, his blue eyes growing warm with fury. "Ye brother is no help to ye now. He hasn't been so for a good month. However, Naraku-sama was so kind as to give me his soul so I may live with ye and family and act as Susumu would." His anger turned to wicked humor. "And let me tell ye, his blood was especially delicious, that of which I sampled from my fingers after killing him."_

_That was this demon's final mistake. Tenshi's vision turned red with anger and dispair as she rose her gaze to her assailant's. "You dared to touch Susumu, to take over his soul, and fool my family. And now you've killed my sister, as well..."_

_The demon watched as the young princess levitated into the air, her wild black hair flaring around her as her eyes glowed a ghostly white. A bright light began to shine from her, pulsing with her heartbeat. And for the first time in his life, he was afraid._

_'How absurd,' he thought. 'Me, afraid of this young demoness? It can't be.' Gathering his courage, he stepped forward, drawing a dagger from his boot. "Your theatrics mean nothing to me, Princess."_

_"Stand back," she warned, her voice not her own. In her mind, she was panicking. 'What's going on! Why can't I control myself!' Her body suddenly jolted as the burst of energy shot from her towards the bird demon, grazing the left side of his body and badly burning his arm._

_Wailing with pain, the demon kneeled, cradling his arm. "How...? How did she—" Glancing up, he saw that she still had that eerie glow to her. Fearing his life would end with one more hit from that strange light, he turned on his heel. He ran, ran from the kingdom, ran from Naraku, ran from the strangely powerful Princess of the North._

_Tenshi settled on the ground, unaware of what happened to the demon who had attacked her not a minute before. Confused and dazed, she started for the village, her feet dragging. 'Why do I feel so drained?' she thought, her eyes heavy with fatigue. She reached the dirt path of the town and looked up to see her mother lying on the ground and no baboon-skinned demon in sight. She couldn't believe she didn't smell it before she saw it: blood. Too much._

_Running to her mother's side, Tenshi kneeled in her blood, brushing the matted strands of black locks off the woman's face. "Mother... What has he done?"_

_"Tenshi-chan... please, do not cry," Saiai asked, lifting a weak, pale hand to wipe a tear from her child's cheek. "Be strong, my little one. I know the truth about Susumu...and Koi'shii. I am just glad that you are still alive and safe." She smiled, stroking her daughter's identical hair. "You are beautiful, Tenshi, and you will make a great ruler of the Northern Lands. Tell your father I love him..."_

_"Mother..." Tenshi choked on her tears, the grief that gripped her was almost unbearable. "Mother, no, please don't give up on me. Let me help you to the castle, please. You're still able to be healed."_

_"Tenshi, don't lie to yourself. I am beyond the physician's help..." Saiai coughed, blood splattering on her hand, before closing her eyes. "Tenshi, ai shiteru..."_

_Her body went limp, and Tenshi heard her heart come to rest._

"NO!" Tenshi reared up, tears streaming from her eyes, thrashing against strong, alien arms encircling her. "Let me go! Why are you doing this!"

"Tenshi, please, it's me!"

Opening her eyes, she turned to see concerned golden orbs staring back at her. "Inuyasha-kun..." Looking around, she saw that she was no longer in the forest but under a thatched roof. "Where are we?"

"Myoga-san found a hut not too far from where we found you. It was quite handy, since we needed to get you inside as soon as possible. We thought you'd almost died."

'I did,' she thought, masking it before Inuyasha could catch a whiff of her sadness.

"Tenshi, what's wrong? I know something's bugging you, and it's not just that fight with Nanashimaru." He could see the pain, see the memories floating past her eyes. "Tell me, Tenshi," he said after a pause.

"Inuyasha, do you know how my family died?" she asked, her voice a monotone of hidden pain. She recalled the whole flashback, the emotions that went with it. She noted, half aware, that it was raining outside. 'How fitting,' she thought.

When she had finished, she took a deep breathe and looked at the door. "I didn't know I had an audience of five," she said loudly, fire flaming in her eyes.

Bodies suddenly fell into the room. Miroku tumbled in first, followed by Sango, Shippou, and Myoga (who fell of Shippou's shoulder when the kitsune toppled over). "Gomen, Tenshi-san..." Miroku chuckled nervously. "We were just concerned about your—"  
"Spare me, monk." The princess stood and glared at the party. "Did you enjoy hearing about my past and the pain I've suffered through? Did it provide you with a good story?" Her voice grew with each accusation.

"Tenshi-san, we didn't mean to, honest!" Shippou piped up. "And we're really sorry about what happened."

"I don't need your sympathy," she retorted gently. After all, she knew that Shippou was young and easily hurt by words.

"Tenshi, sit down," Inuyasha muttered calmly. "This is just the way they are. Constantly interested in others' affairs. They can't change that."

The group nodded, identically silly grins plastered on each face.

The young demoness sighed and sat down beside her best friend. "I guess you're right... No one can change who they are...or what they are."

Inuyasha knew her last comment was directed towards himself, but he didn't acknowledge it. "Are you still tired, Tenshi? You did go through a really tough dream..."

"No, I'm just hungry, really." She wouldn't admit that she was tired. She was going to be the leader of a region, and she had to learn to fight off fatigue. Now, if ever, was a good time to start.

---------------------------------------------------

NL: Yes, I know, by now you just want to strangle me. First, I don't post for a good two years, and then I come out with this shit? Yeah, I know, I know! But trust me, you'll be happy that I split the chapter up. If I added the stuff between Sesshou and Kagome, it would've been UBER long. And I figured you guys would've gotten bored with it by then, so I was like, "Okay, it's gettin' two parts. ;" Anywho, you already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter, so I'm not gonna post a preview.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

**yuya2**: Yes, Naraku is dead, but that doesn't mean his spirit doesn't lurk upon the earth... Crap, spoiler... Oh, well, it's so you guys don't get confuzzled anymore... XD

**NightPredator**: Thanks for the praise. And I figured betrothing Tenshi 'n' Inu would be different and...unique, so I did so. And yeah, I realize it's been almost a year since I posted... Curse school, work, activities, and family... X(

**WhyWhatShutup**: FINALLY! I UPDATED! -dances around- Hope you enjoyed Part One... XD


	10. Powerless, Pt II

NL: Hey, everyone! I'm back again with another chapter of "Finally!" Now, unfortunately, Microsoft Word isn't letting me create, edit, or save anything because of "major changes detected on my computer," so you'll have to do without fancy-shmancy italics and bolds... Damn computers...

* * *

_Chapter Ten Powerless, Pt. II_

Kagome was in the kitchen whipping up a snack when she detected a presence joining her. Turning her head, she smiled at the visitor. "Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru."

The great demon grunted and ruffled his hair, which lay perfectly back into place afterwards. "What are you doing?" He couldn't understand why she would be preparing anything when he had a plethora of cooks at his beckoning.

"I'm making something my mom suggested. Shippou had told me about a stomach ache he'd been getting, and-" She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening. She hadn't seen Shippou in a good two weeks. How was he faring while she was gone? Was Inuyasha treating him fairly? Was he abusing the poor kit?

Turning away from Sesshoumaru, she tried to force her tears back as she continued to fix the snack that no one needed. It was as if she were a mother who lost her child, yet she couldn't get out of the habit of doing things like that child were still there.

Sesshoumaru noticed this and went to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her tense at the contact. "Kagome, if you wish, we can find your 'Shippou' and have him live here, with us. If anything, it would provide Rin with a proper playmate, and Jaken could relax once in a while..." Her scent was making him do anything to keep her happy. He lowered his head to her shoulder and tightened his embrace.

Kagome turned her head away from his face. She felt ashamed of herself, as if she were trying to manipulate Sesshoumaru. She wasn't at all! She just truly missed her surrogate son.

She thought of how he had mentioned Rin. 'Does he know how I feel about this? Is that why he made it seem like it would affect more people than just myself?' Turning in his arms, she wrapped her own around his waist. "You know, Sesshoumaru, I think that's a good idea... However, we may have to plan this out. I don't think Inuyasha would be too hot at the idea of our showing up unexpectedly and taking a member of his 'crew' away. Not to mention, if I saw Sango and Miroku, I don't know if I'd choose to stay with them or with...you." She knew those words would sting, since they were stinging her as well. It was the truth, though. She wouldn't deny him that.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. "I completely agree. This will take some serious preparation, especially since my half-wit brother is involved." The smell of her...her concoction was making his stomach growl. How long had it been since he had a meal, let alone a snack? "Kagome, what is in this 'snack' you're making?"

"It's a mixture of herbs and chicken broth with some noodles added for substance." She grinned as she spooned a bit out. "Try it. It's really good, even if you're not sick."

Warily, he glanced at her then at the spoon. "You are sure...that it will not cause harm to me."

Kagome huffed with pretended offense. "You turn your nose up to my cooking, Sesshoumaru?" She smirked and winked at him. "I'm just kidding. It will not harm you, O Great and Powerful Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gave her a dry smile. "Very funny, human." Before she could respond, he took the bite that she held out for him. He tried to suppress the surprise he felt. She wasn't a half-bad cook for a human. "That has a wonderful flavor." And the aromas that filled the kitchen were tantalizing his senses.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" She giggled softly as she finished cooking the soup. "It's a really simple recipe. If you'd like, I could give it to the cooks to prepare one night for dinner."

'I'd like to have you for dinner every night,' he thought. Coughing to stop his thoughts from traveling down the wrong path, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We could have it for lunch right now, since you've already prepared it."

"Should I call Rin in?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "She's already had too much to eat today. The cooks are fond of her, and they spoil her with sweets every now and then. It will be just you and I this afternoon." He watched as she poured the soup into two bowls and a couple pairs of chopsticks.

Kagome noticed his eyes watching her every move, staring at places that he normally wouldn't pay attention to on normal days. 'Apparently, today's not normal.'

The great demon followed the miko into a private, more personal dining area and seated her before himself. "So, how has Rin behaved today, Kagome?"

The girl blinked. 'Is he actually asking about my day? What is WRONG with him?' She tried to force a smile. "She's been a very good girl. She even stayed focused for her studies this morning, so I decided to give her some extra play time for her hard work." She took a sip of the chicken noodle, eyeing Sesshoumaru through slitted eyes. 'He's acting...very strange today.'

Sesshoumaru was battling himself inside. It wasn't the chicken noodle soup's aroma that made his mouth water, and that was only half the reason he was about to go bash his head into a wall. 'Something about her today is just...driving me insane,' he thought, hastily masticating Kagome's cooking. He had to do something about this reaction she was creating within him, and fast. He might not be able to control himself if he didn't act quickly.

Downing the rest of his lunch, Sesshoumaru hastily stood. "Kagome, I'll meet you in my study later to discuss the plans for collecting your kitsune."

Staring up at him, she couldn't deny that she was a bit surprised by his sudden change. "Okay, but Sesshoumaru-"

"I'll send for you later," he cut her off with the intent of ending this little lunch they shared before he did something he regretted. "Good afternoon, Kagome." With that, he turned on his heel, empty bowl in hand, and strolled into the kitchen to deposit his dirty dish. He heard Kagome rise from the table, and like a little boy, he kicked up his speed a notch and hurried to his den.

'What are you DOING, Sesshoumaru!' He didn't understand it. No woman had ever been able to make him lust for her with such persistence. Did she purposely do this to him to drive him mad? Was she completely unaware of the change? One thing he was sure of was she was no ordinary woman.

He'd reached the room after what seemed like a mile-long hike and gently shut the doors behind him. Taking a deep breath, he strolled over to the desk on the opposite side of the room and picked up a paper, a vain attempt to distract himself. He shook his head and set it back down. 'C'mon, Sesshoumaru, get it together.' He turned instead to the wall where a balcony lie just beyond. Shoving the door aside and stepping into the sunshine, he blinked and gazed at the world. 'Trees...flowers...birds... Why can't all things in life be this simple?'

_Because life isn't meant to be simple. It's to be trying and testing and challenging, along with fun and exciting.  
_

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru ignored that voice of "reason" in his mind. He sighed and gazed down into the courtyard, watching as Kagome strolled toward his adoptive daughter to continue their afternoon studies. He noticed Kagome's smile as she greeted the young girl and crouched down to her level, as if to be on the same playing field with the child. Suddenly, a vision came to him.

Kagome was wearing a very elaborate kimono, her hair pinned up in a severe bun, her face shadowed by a large tree. Her back was to him at first, and he took the time to admire how well the blue kimono suited her, the sky blue obi showing off her slim waistline. He took a step toward her, and she turned to him, fear penetrating her eyes.

'What do you want?' she asked.

Sesshoumaru blinked. It was as if she didn't know who he was, didn't remember any history between them. He took another step towards her.

'Don't come any closer!' she shouted, clenching her fists to her chest and grimacing, as if she were about to scream. 'Why are you here?' He reached out to her, she scrambled out of distance. 'Go away, you demon!'

She vanished from sight, and all was black. Suddenly, she appeared again, in her school kimono, bloodied and tattered, kneeling on the ground. A spotlight from nowhere seemed to be focused on her, and he could see the tears flowing from her eyes. She hadn't seen him yet. He dashed for her and held her gently in his arms. She stared up into his face and smiled. 'Sesshoumaru, it's you... Thank goodness...'

The vision disappated.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, shocked and confused by the vision. 'What could this mean?'

Kagome waited patiently as Rin worked on her arithmatic. Pleasantly, she gazed up at one of the balconies and noticed that Sesshoumaru had stepped outside. She suddenly took note of how he was staring at her, and she became worried. "Rin, wait here. I'll send Jaken out."

"No, Miss Kagome! Don't send that ugly, mean demon out here! He'll just force me to continue working and yell at me when I get things wrong!"

"Rin, you'll be fine. I promise. And if he does yell, tell me, and I'll take care of it." Patting the child's head, she stood and quickly walked to the palace doors. She flew down the corridor, holding the hem of her kimono up, until she reached his study. Knocking softly, she opened the door slowly and peeked in. Sesshoumaru was still on the balcony, his head hanging and his hands gripping the ledge. "Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?"

'That scent... Not now, Kagome...' he pleaded with her silently. He turned to see her, cheeks flushed and concern flooding her eyes. "Kagome..."

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong with you lately?" she started in on him. "First, you've been all nice and kind to me, then while I'm teaching Rin, you look at me with this horror-struck expression. Are you going through moodswings or wha-" Kagome pushed her fists against his chest in vain as he attacked her lips with his own. She knew something had overcome the demon, but she didn't know exactly what sparked the action.  
Giving up with her struggle, she loosened in his hold and fell into the kiss, cradling his head and deepening the embrace. He hoisted her up, lifting her at the waist, and moved to the wall with the secret door to his room. He slid it aside and carried her inward, never breaking the kiss, and laid her on his futon, ravaging her body with his hands. His mind had given way to his desires and the luring scent of the woman beneath him.

Kagome had no sense of what was happening. All she knew was that it was pleasurable, and she was enjoying every moment of this uncontrolled bliss. She ran her hands over his shoulders, feeling the raw power within them, knowing what they had the potential of creating...or rather, destroying. They flowed through his silky silver strands, gripping gently and pressing his face into hers. Suddenly, she felt his hands caressing her sides and moving up, alarm bells going off in her mind foggily. "Sesshoumaru," she mumbled. When she received a soft growl in response, she tightened her hold on his locks and pulled his head back. "Sesshoumaru, we've got to stop..."

His face both scared and excited her. His eyes bleeding red and his grin showing off his fangs, he had that dangerous bad-boy look to him that attracted the rebel in her, begging her to let him have his way. Slowly, however, the red receeded, and the grin fell to a gaping, gasping mouth. 'What is going on with him?' she wondered.

He felt the demon in him retreat and his mind eventually take over. He let his gaze linger on her pleasingly flushed face, and as it moved down her body, he saw that her kimono was parted, nearly exposing herself to his view. The demon began to return with renewed vigor, but he suppressed it. "I apologize, Kagome." He stood abruptly, causing a squeak to emit from Kagome, and turn his back on her, stepping towards the open door to his study. "Please get dressed and return to instructing Rin." He didn't wait for a response as he slid the shoji closed and moved back to the desk. He kneeled beside it and hung his head. He'd never lost control like that. How could that woman make him so...powerless over himself? He didn't let his thoughts wander back to the events that had occured just seconds earlier. "You have more important things to worry about, Sesshoumaru. Pay attention to those."

Kagome stared at the shoji, confused by his actions and words. Did he not even care about the moment they just shared? What he purposely doing this to her? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she readjusted her kimono and stood to leave the bedroom, trying to concentrate on something other than the ache he left her with...she left herself with. She had no idea how close she'd come to being powerless to stop herself from letting him take her completely. It was much too close for her comfort, and she intended to never come that close again.

For now.

* * *

NL: So? Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I hope it was long enough to suit y'all...X( I'm not sure if this follows the summary I gave it in the previous chapter, but just the same, I enjoyed writing it. .oO(If only it happened to me sometime, y'know?)

Inuyasha: Gag, NL. You want that girly-boy to be all over you?

Sesshou: You'll regret those words, Inuyasha... (growls)

NL: Save it for another chapter, guys. Here's the preview and review responses.

* * *

PREVIEW: _Chapter Eleven, The Plan_

According to Tenshi, the Inu-tachi had never really killed Naraku. In his disbelief, Inuyasha almost does something he would regret. When they recover from their shock, they begin formulating a plan utilizing Tenshi's information.

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, the two are still trying to recover from their little "encounter" a few days ago when they congregate for Operation: Kit Return. Will Kagome's emotions and Sesshoumaru's hormones get in the way of this serious strategy meeting?

* * *

NL:X( I hope I do well with this next chapter, 'cause I have absolutely NO idea how I'll start it off. Yes, I've got writer's block, but it'll be gone when I get enough sleep one of these nights.

Inuyasha: If you stop mast-

NL: (bashes Inu's head) SHUT UP!

Inuyasha: I was just gonna say if you stop MASTICATING so late at night, you'd sleep better.

NL: (blushes) ... Hehehe...?

Kagome: What did you THINK he was talking about?

Sango: NL, I had no idea you were such a pervert! Oo

Miroku: So, NL...I was wondering-

NL: No. And before this little convo continues, here are the review responses.

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSES:

ILuvFLUFFYarshmellows: That's a good question. I kinda forgot about Midoriko. -sweatdrop- Hehe, thanks for reminding me. I'll fit her in next chapter. Thanks for the praise, by the way! XD

WhyWhatShutup: Yeah, well, it gets better. I promise? And thank ya!

Kimster44: Nope, sorry? And here's the update you were lookin' for. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

NL: And that's all the time we've got for tonight. Until next time! Ja ne, minna! 


End file.
